You Can Let Go
by khalsey23
Summary: Meredith sees Derek kissing the scrub nurse and decides to leave Seattle. Taking something with her, after 4 years she returns to Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first ever GA fanfic, I wrote this because I was pissed at Derek after kissing Rose. It start just before.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or its characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC, if I did own it, Meredith and Derek would live happily ever after, no Rose in sight.  
  
Meredith is walking down the hallway, she needs to tell him that she loves him, she realises how close she is to losing Derek once and for all. He was in surgery, she saw the scrub nurses leaving the scrub room.

"Hey" she said stopping one of them "Has Dr Shepherd come out yet," she asked. "No" the scrub nurse replies.

"Thanks". She goes to open the door, and her heartbreaks, she sees him and some nurse kissing. They stop…Derek sees her, she run; he runs after her.

"Mer stop" she hears him yelling. She keeps running until she is out of the hospital, she jumps in her cars and drives off.

In that moment he has completely broke her, she needs tequila, she stops at some bar, and orders tequila and to keep them coming. As she is drinking her fifth or sixth one, she realised that she can't keep doing this. She loves him so much but after all of his promises, and that she is the love of his life, he does this to her. He cheats on her, or that is what it feels like. Now, she knows how Addison felt when they did it to her at prom. She can't go home because he will be there waiting for her, she can't face him, not after this. She makes her choice, she has to leave, she has to sort herself out before he breaks her completely and she will never recover.

She gets her phone out and notices that she has a lot of missed calls, most of which are from Derek and a few from Cristina. She dials Cris's number

"Hey...Just listen to me, no questions, can you go home and get me some clothes please, when you have got them and get in your car, call me. Also if you see Derek don't say anything to him about me, thanks" she asked before hanging up.

45 minutes later, her phone rings, and this time it Cris, Derek keeps calling her and leaving messages, she can't deal with him right now.

"Meet me at Seattle-Tacoma Airport" she says into the phone, Cris answers

"why the airport",

"No questions I said Cris" Mer replies and hangs up.

An hour later Mer sees Cristina pull up to the airport,

"Hey, where are you going" Cris asks,

"I don't know, I have to get out of here Cris" Mer says.

"What did Mcdreamy do this time, it always has to do with him" Cristina asked.

"Please not now Cris, my flight is boarding in 30 minutes and I don't want to talk about Derek, right now" Mer pleads with her.

"Okay" Cris replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said this was my first ever fic, so that writing style keeps changing, has I was trying to find my niche, but looking at the difference between this my first, and Back To Your Heart which was the second one I wrote, I think I found my niche. I did consider changing it to fit with the style of writing I have now, but one I like this fic the way it is, and secondly I don't have a lot of time on my hands to re-write each chapter. I hope you enjoy this how it is. This was suppose to be at the end of the first update, which I forgot to put in so I will add this here, and then most another chapter isn't this is so short.**

**8 hours later- New York**

Mer has just gotten off the plane in New York, she doesn't know where she is going, and she just had to get away. She looks at the departure board, trying to decide where to go. She decides to go to London; she has an old college friend there. She has 5 hours before her flight is due to leave. She knows that a lot of people will be mad at her, but she doesn't know what else to do. She has spoken to the chief and he has assured her, that he will help her all he can when she known where she is going. She writes letters to everyone, Izzie, Alex and George, saying that they can stay in the house, and that she will contact them all soon. The hardest one to write is to Derek.

**Dear Derek,**

I'm sorry for everything I put you thought this last year, I know I've not been the best girlfriend and that everything that has happened since Burke and Cristina's wedding is my fault. I kept pushing you away, and now I've pushed you away completely. What I was coming to say to you was that I love you, I love you so much it hurts, and I hope you are happy with her coz I love you that much, I'm willing to walk away and let you be happy. I won't be coming back, coz I can't watch you with someone else, and maybe you should have stayed with Addison. Don't come looking for me in New York coz I won't be here, I am going to sort myself out. Wherever I end up, just know you are always in my heart and I will love you forever.

Goodbye Derek.

All my love forever

Mer

She sends the letters before she boards her flight to her new life, her old life is over. Or so she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**It has now been four years since Meredith left Seattle, but she will be heading back for her friends wedding. Most of this chapter is a flashback, has will be the next two. Enjoy!**

**4 years later**

Mer is planning to go back to Seattle for Alex and Izzie wedding, she knows that it was time to face everyone, the last 4 years has been hard on her, but worth it. When she arrived in London, she went and stayed with an old college friend Lucy, who was doing her residency in London, and she managed to get Mer into their program, so she wouldn't lose everything that she worked so hard for. It wasn't Seattle Grace but it was a good program. The hospital in London was different from Seattle but it was exactly what she wanted. She got herself a counsellor, and started therapy so she could start working on her problems, and she realised that if she had done this sooner, that she and Derek would have probably been okay. Derek occupied her thoughts everyday; she even called him a few times, just to hear his voice. When he realised it was her, she stopped ringing. She had been in London two months, when she discovered that she was pregnant with Derek's baby, she knew that she had to keep his baby; it was her last connection with him, even if he didn't know it. Lucy was her rock through all of this; she attended every scan, every antenatal class and was her birthing partner. It was at 3:05 one rainy Sunday morning in December, when Sophie Ellis Grey-Shepherd entered the world. She was the spitting image of her father, with a mass of blonde curls and her father's eyes. In that moment, she missed him so much, that he should have been there by her side when their daughter entered the world. He had to know about his daughter, she had to find away to tell him, she wasn't ready to him, but she couldn't deny him the right to see his daughter. She couldn't call him or talk him, so she decided to e-mail him; she got Lucy to do it for her.

**Flashback**

To: DShepherdMDSeattleGrace  
From:  
RE: Meredith  
Attachments:

Hello Dr Shepherd,

I am a friend of Meredith's, she asked me to contact you to tell you that you have a daughter Sophie Ellis Grey-Shepherd born December 5; weighing 6lbs 12oz. I have attached several photos for you. Meredith wants to say that she is sorry that you had to find out this way, but she wanted you to know that you are a father; she is not ready to talk to you yet. If you want to know anything about Sophie, please feel free to contact me and I will give you what information you want, but Mer has asked you to not ask any question about her or where they are at this time. She will contact you herself when she is ready.

L Mitchell

To:  
From: DShepherdMDSeattleGrace  
RE: Daughter

I was shocked to receive your e-mail, I was not expecting for you to tell that I had a daughter, I wish Mer would have told me, tell her I am very sorry about what happened that day, she know what I am talking about. I will honour her wishes for now, please do keep up to date on Sophie, I just wish I was there with them, like I should be. Tell Mer she is a beautiful little girl, just like her mom. Please keep sending me photos of Sophie and tell Mer I love them both so very much. I hope to be able to see her soon. Tell her everyone here at Seattle Grace misses her and hopes that she comes home soon.

Thanks

Derek

Mer knew that once he knew that she would hear from him daily, she kept sending him pictures of Sophie; she knew that he would want to meet her, and that it was only a matter time before he would ask. When he did two months later, she was expecting it and after discussing it with her therapist, who concluded that it might do her some good to see him finally, since it had been a year. She was terrified at the thought of seeing him again, her heart ached for him constantly, he was the only person she saw when she closed her eyes. She had to do this for her daughter, she felt guilty that she had kept her away from her father. She arranged to meet him in New York; she just hoped that it would go well, she asked Lucy to go with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is still set 3 years in the past, it was a year since she had seen Derek. Enjoy!**

Boarding the flight to New York meant this was it, after a year, though it seemed like a lifetime to her, she was going to see him again. She looked at her sleeping daughter in her seat, and she knew that she was making the right decision. "Hey Sophie, we are on the plane going to meet your daddy, mommy is so scared but I tell you this daddy will love you, just has much as mommy does" she tells Sophie, grateful to Derek for this bundle of joy. When the plane landed in New York, Lucy could tell that Mer was ready to run again "Luce…I can't…I can't" Mer rambled. Lucy hugged her as Mer broke down "Yes you can Mer…remember you're going this for Sophie, I will be with you the entire time, okay". Mer wiped the tears away, "you're right I can do this… I have to do this for Sophie"; she picked Sophie up, while Lucy went to grab their luggage. That was when she saw him, he still took her breath away like he always had, he looked the same, but so tired but he still had the same effect on her. Just at that moment Sophie started crying, and he lifted his head and looked straight at her, his blue eyes meeting her green. His eyes looked so sad, there was no sparkle in them anymore, she realised she did that to him, he started walking towards her. "Mer, you ready" Lucy's voice broke her out of her trance, "yeah lets get out of here" Mer said quickly. Derek was shocked to see her, so quick, she was still has beautiful has she always was, that must have been Sophie, is thought to himself, watching her with the baby in her arms, she still took his breath away, he had to talk to her, it had been so long, he started walking over to her. He saw her friend walk over to her, and watching her leave, he wanted to chase after her, but he knew that he should be seeing her soon.

Lucy was coming back with their luggage, she could see Mer was rooted to the spot staring at someone, she followed Mer eyes to were they were rooted to, she saw her staring at a man and him staring back. "So that Derek, of course it is", she thought to herself, she saw him walking towards Mer and she turned and looked at Mer and saw the sheer look of panic on her face, she knew that she had to get her out of there, "Mer, are you ready" she asked. She had never seen Mer move so fast. They got outside of the airport, and managed to get a cab before he came out; Lucy gave the cab driver, an address which she didn't know. "Lucy, where are we going, I though we were staying at a hotel" Mer asked. Lucy replied "well, originally I am from New York, my family own a house, and when my father died, he left it to me and I thought it would be a lot cheaper than staying at a hotel", "you're right it would" Mer agreed.

They arrived at an expensive looking house in the Upper West Side of Manhattan, Mer got out of the cab and couldn't believe the house in front of her "you lived here" Mer managed to get out. "Yeah I did, I haven't been here in years" Lucy replied "lets get inside and I will show you to your room and get the laptop connected up and you can e-mail Derek, if you want" she finished. "Yeah" Mer simply said.

Later that night, when Mer got Sophie settle down and she was sleeping, she came downstairs, in a black dress and heels. "Well don't you look nice, where are you off too" Lucy said. "Could you look after Sophie for me for an hour, I called Derek and I need to talk to him without Sophie there" Mer asked. "You're going to meet Derek, are you sure it is a good idea, Meri" Lucy asked. "Not really, but I need to do this" Mer explained. "Of course why don't I'll call you a cab" Lucy went to get up, but Mer motioned for her to sit down "Already done, it should be here now, thanks Luce, I appreciate it" Mer said and leaves.

The cab pulls up out the Ritz, Mer was so nervous, she hoped he wasn't too mad at her, she paid the cab driver and got out of the cab, she walked up the step of the hotel, and she was in awe when she entered the hotel. She has always wanted to go to the Ritz; she just hoped it was under better circumstances. She walked over to the desk, she could feel his eyes on her, and she turned a looked at him. He flashed her, his mcdreamy smile; he still makes her go weak at the knee. She wanted him so bad. In a instant, he was right in front her, he cupped her face, smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips, instinctively she opened her mouth for his mouth and deepened the kiss for just a second before pulling away. She felt breathless; she gave him a small wintry smile "hey" she said. He still had her in his arms, she felt safe for the first time in over a year "I've missed you" Mer heard him says. She pulls away from him. "So where are we going, Derek" she asked him. "I thought we would just have dinner here, if that is okay" he said, she replied "yeah that's fine". Derek snakes his arm around her back and led her into the dining area. They sat down in their table and their waiter came over and introduced himself "I'm Alesso, you're waiter for tonight" he said. Obviously checking Mer out and Mer could see that Derek was jealous. She smiled back at him, making it obvious that she checking him over too, which was for Derek's benefit. "Can I just have a glass of water please" Mer asked, "the same" Derek said. When the waiter left, Mer looked at Derek "you could have had a drink, I can't I'm nursing" she said to him. Derek replied "I want to keep a clear head Mer". Derek could see that Mer was getting feeling nervous, coz she was playing with her hands. Derek smiled "Mer, you don't need to be nervous, it's only me. You look beautiful tonight, Mer, I have really missed you". "Derek, please don't I thought we were here to talk about Sophie" Mer said. "Of course I want to talk about Sophie, she is my daughter, whom I have never met, and I had to find out via email, but we do need to talk about us" Derek said. "Derek don't you dare turn this around and blame, you were I one I caught kissing some scrub nurse. We have nothing to talk about, there hasn't been an us for a year, if you don't want to talk about Sophie I might as well leave and go home" she said, starting to stand up. "Okay, okay, sit down please Mer, I'm sorry" Derek pleaded with her. Alesso come back, "Are you ready to order, madam" he said to Mer. "yes, I'll have the steak please" she orders, and Derek orders the same. "So tell me about Sophie, Mer" Derek said to her, she smiled "She gorgeous Der, the spitting image of you, just with my hair colour. She has your smile, she has the most adorable giggle, which Lucy assures me is like mine. She is such a good baby, very placid and she is such a happy baby. She loves Lucy, who is my friend from college, and she has been a godsend."

"When can I see her, Mer" he asked. "Whenever you want Der, she is your daughter. You can see her tomorrow if you want" Mer replied. Derek smiles "I would love to Mer, look you have my number, just call me and let me know what time and where" Their food arrived, they both stay silent while eating, just stealing glance at each other when they don't think each other are looking. They are both so happy to finally be near each other, to bask in each other love. They are both thinking back to that final day in Seattle. "Mer I am so sorry about what happened that day" Derek said. "I don't…" Mer started before Derek interrupted her "I know you don't but I have to say it so please Mer. yes I kissed Rose, and we did go out on a date, which you knew about it, and I liked her a lot but she wasn't you Mer, no one come close to you and they never had and never will. When you sent me that letter and said that I should have stayed with Addison, you broke my heart. I loved you so much, I still do Mer and that will never change. I want to be a part of my daughter's life but I also want to be a part of your, if you would let me" He could see her crying, he gets up and walks over to her wipes her tears away and pull her into his arms "I'm so sorry Mer, I never meant to hurt you, you leaving broke me Mer, I realised I need you much more than I realised, I looked for you, I know you told me not too, but I had to try. Everyone said that they hadn't heard from you, I don't" Derek told her he needs her to know that he hadn't given up.

"Oh Derek, I'm so sorry, I saw you and that was it, I didn't know what to do so I ran. I was trying so hard to be a better girlfriend and to try and talk to you, it felt like you had cheated on me, I know we wasn't actually together but to me we were. I thought that you decided that you didn't want me anymore and I couldn't stay and see you with someone else not again, so I called Cristina to get me some clothes and left" Mer got out. "I love you, I always have Mer, and that has not changed" Derek told her  
"I love you too Der" Mer replied

The waiter come back "would you like anything else", Derek looks at him "no thanks, just charge it my room", "okay, sir" Alesso replies. And leaves. Derek looks back at Mer, and says "Lets go and talk somewhere more private" Mer shakes her head, "I can't…" Derek quickly interrupts "I didn't mean that", Mer silences him with a kiss, "I know, it just that Sophie will wake up for her feed soon, and I told Lucy I wouldn't be long", "okay, I'll walk you out" Derek tells her. They leave the hotel and the porter flags down a cab, Derek turns to Mer "I enjoyed tonight, it was good to see you again Mer, I love you" he lifts her face up so he can see her, and gives her a soft kiss, which get more and more intense till Mer pulls away. "I gotta go, ill see you tomorrow", she goes to step into the cab, and stops "I love you too" she says quietly and climbs in and the cab pulls away.

Mer pulls out her phone, and calls Lucy, who tells her that Sophie is still asleep. When Mer gets home, she breaks down. Lucy comforts her, just letting her cry, soothing her, then Sophie starts to cry. Mer gets up and walks into her bedroom and picks up her little girl, who goes straight to the breast "oh baby, I saw daddy tonight, he can't wait to meet you tomorrow. You are going to be so spoiled by him, you know. He loves you very much" she says, she sees Lucy stood at the door of her room. "So, what happened Mer" Lucy asked, has she walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "We talked about Sophie" Mer replies. Lucy nods her head "And", Mer laughs at her "And what" Mer asked. Lucy looks at her, "Mer, you were upset when you came home, what did he say to you". "We talked about that day, the day I left, oh and he still loves me and we kissed" Mer said smiling. "You what! Oh, Mer, you were devastated over him, you are no…." Mer interrupts her "I let him kiss me, coz I still love him, I'm not going back to him, even I'm not that stupid, but when I'm with him, it is like nothing else matters, he is the love of my life, and that is not going to change anytime soon. I'm meeting him tomorrow so he can see Sophie", "do you want me to come with you, Mer" Lucy asks. "Actually Luce, maybe you shouldn't you aren't always going to be able to come here with me, when he wants to see her, so maybe it should start out that way" Mer replied.  
"No that fine, if that what you want, I'm only a phone call away", I'm off to bed now, so I see you in the morning, goodnight" Lucy says.

**Next chapter will have Derek meeting his daughter for the first time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Derek meets his daughter and Rated Mature. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Sophie wakes up at 8 am, a little later than normal, but it is her first day in New York, Mer wakes up, looks at the clock and jumps out of bed, "shit" she says rather loudly, and picks Sophie up from her cot "you did not heard mommy say that bad word did you Sophie, no you didn't. well we are suppose to meet daddy at 9, so I better ring him and tell him we are going to be late", Mer roots around for her phone, she finds it on the floor next to her bed, and dials Derek's number. It is ringing, for a while, just before she hangs, Derek answers breathlessly "hello"  
Mer doesn't say anything, she hears him say,  
"Hello"  
"Sorry did I interrupt something, I'll…"  
Derek cuts her off,  
"Of course not, I was in the shower Mer"  
"Oh" is all that Mer can muster out, remember all the showers they used to take together. Mer is lost in thought  
"Mer, Mer, Meredith, can you hear me" She hears Derek says and bring her out of her trance.  
"Sorry" Mer says  
"Is everything okay, Mer" Derek asks  
"Yeah, oh …right" Mer rambles  
Derek smiles, he knows that she is thinking about him, he lets her go with it. He hear Sophie fussing in the background it bring Mer back to her senses.  
"Sorry Derek but we are running late, this little one only woke up ten minutes ago, and there is no way I…we will be ready for 9. You know I could ask Lucy to drop her off to you…or" Mer still rambling.  
"That fine Mer, just give me a call when you are ready…or I could come around to you and look after" he starts saying before Mer interrupts him  
"It alright I'll give you a call when we are on our way, bye Derek" she says before hanging up.

At 9 o clock, Mer is almost ready to go; she is looking around for spare nappies for Sophie, when Lucy knocks on her door. "Mer, you ready",  
"Not yet" Mer replies  
"What are you looking for" Lucy asks,  
"Nappies"  
"Mer she has plenty of nappies in her bag, come on lets go" Lucy tells her.  
"Okay, I'm ready, lets do this" Mer says.  
"Right, I will get Sophie into the car, while you grab her bags and prams okay" says Lucy.  
Lucy takes Sophie out to the car, when Mer phone ring, she answers without looking at the caller ID,  
"Hey Mer" she hears Derek's voice,  
Mer sounds surprised "how…how did you"  
"Mer you call me this morning remember" Derek tells her  
"Shit" she says out loud  
"I don't think I was meant to hear that was I" Derek says with a chuckle, Mer giggles, Derek closes his eyes, he loves her giggle, it turns him on, and he goes silent.  
"Der, Der, Derek" Mer says loudly  
"What… sorry… I was ringing to ask if you were on your way" Derek asks.  
"Yeah we are just leaving now, we should be there in about 10 minutes" Mer replied  
"Okay, see ya soon" Derek hangs up.

Twenty minutes later, they finally arrive at the Ritz, the traffic in New York being particularly bad, Sophie was getting fussy, Mer again was a nervous wreck, they pulled up outside the Ritz, and Mer could see Derek stood outside waiting for them. Mer turns to Lucy "Any chance he didn't see us, and we can make a run for it", Lucy laughs "no I don't think so, he seen us, Mer it will be fine. Just stay on the safe subjects, and I am only a phone call away if you need me, okay" Lucy squeeze Mer hand, Mer looks back at Sophie, "come on Sophie we can do this, can't we" Sophie giggles at her. Mer gets out of the car, Derek walks down the steps, not taking his eyes off Mer, Derek can see she is terrified, and that looks like she wants to run.

Instead she walks over to the back seat of the car, and gets Sophie out and holds her close. She walks over to Derek, "hey Der, this is Sophie, Sophie this is daddy, can you say hello" Sophie looks at him, and smiles.  
Derek looks at Mer, "can I hold her? Mer passes Sophie to him. She can see the love that Derek has for her already, she feels so guilty for keeping them apart so long, and she has a few tears. Derek sees her cry, he wipes her tears away, "please don't cry Mer, its not your fault it's mine" he tells her and with that she breaks down completely, Derek takes her into his arms and hold her, while she cries into his chest. He kisses the top of her head, getting a whiff of lavender; he closes his eyes and breathes her in. Lucy is watching them; she can see how much they love each other and what a beautiful family they make, it brings tears to her eyes.

After a few minutes, Mer pulls herself together and steps away from Derek, "I need to get her stuff" and she walks over to where Lucy is standing. "Thanks Luce", Lucy looks at her "are you okay?" Mer nods "yeah I'm fine. Lucy pulls her into a hug, "remember I'm fine don't work with me, Mer, I know you too well. He loves you so much even I can see it, and you know, you love him too. Just think about it Mer. If you want me, just call me okay" Lucy pulls away from the hug, Mer smiles at her "do you want to meet him?" She pulls Lucy over to where Derek is standing. "Derek this is Lucy, she's the friend that I've been staying with."  
"Hi, Derek, nice to meet you finally" Lucy said, holding her hand out.  
"Nice to meet you too, thanks for looking after my girls, I appreciate it" says Derek  
"It no problem", Lucy gives Sophie a kiss on the head "bye little one, I'll see you later, bye Derek, bye Mer" Lucy gets back into her car, and drives away. Derek turns to Mer, "Shall we go inside", and Mer nods her head, and picks up Sophie's bags. They enter the hotel, and onto the elevator, the elevator is empty. Meredith looks at Der and smiles, Derek smiles back at her, they get off the elevator and heads towards Derek room, he opens the door, Mer is in awe at the suite, it is gorgeous. "Derek this is beautiful, it must be costing you a fortune" "It not like I can't afford it Mer, and beside I'm hoping that my daughter and her mother will stay over at least one night" Derek looks at her, too see her reaction, she doesn't freak out. "Did you hear what I said Mer" "Yeah" she replies.

"You're not freaking out" Derek points out. "No I'm not, I've changed a lot this past year Derek" she answers him. "I can see that Mer" he says gently "come on I'll show you were you could stay if you wanted. He takes her into the bedroom; she is amazed. Derek puts Sophie in to a cot, and she falls asleep, Derek watches her, she is gorgeous and when he hears a little snore, he laughs. "What so funny Derek" Mer asks. "She has your snore, Mer" Mer punches him in the arm "What!" he exclaims "You're laughing at our daughter" she replies. "maybe but she is a lot like you Mer, lets so out to the main room and let her sleep shall we" Derek says, guiding Mer out of the bedroom and into the living area.

Meredith sits down on the couch, when there is a knock at the door, Derek goes to answer it, and it is room service. Derek thanks the man and gives him a tip, Mer looks at Derek "What did you order Der". "Something of everything, I guessed when you were running late that you didn't have time for breakfast, so I though I would get you some, as you are nursing, you need to eat" Derek says, "I am a doctor, Derek I do know that". Mer laughs at him

She feels him getting closer to her on the couch, until she feels him right next to her. She turns to him and his face is just inches away from her, she looks into his eyes, feeling herself getting lost in them, then she feels his lips on her. His tongue demands entry into her mouth which she grants, and she deepens the kiss, her arms making her way up around his neck, playing with his curls, she hears a groan and realises it is coming from her. She needs this; it has been so long, she forgets about everything that has happened between them they are just Derek and Meredith. Derek lifts her onto his lap without breaking the kiss. They both pull away breathlessly, finally needing air, still staring in each other eyes, Mer kisses Derek again, and Derek pulls away, and looks at her. Mer wants him so badly, just has much as he wants her. He doesn't want her to regret it "Are you sure about this Mer?" he asked gently, "Just make love to me Derek" Mer says. Derek goes straight to their spot, the spot he knows so well. "Oh god Derek" Mer whispers. They start removing each other clothes and Derek lays her down on the couch, not taking his eyes of hers. "Derek…I need you" Mer gasps, "Hold on Mer" he says, has he put two fingers inside her "oh god Mer…you're so wet" "Ohhhhh…Derrrrr" Mer shouts, as he brings her to her first orgasm and letting her ride it out. "Please Derek, I need you inside me" Mer pleads. Derek enters her slowly, and for the first time in a year, they both feel complete. "Ohhh…Derek…I'm cumming" Mer screams, "cum with me, Mer" Derek shouts. They both climax together and Derek spills inside of her. Derek stays in her, both of them feeling connected. Both feeling happy to be back in each other arms again, "I've miss you Mer" Derek says has he pulls out of her. "I missed you too" Mer responds. They both lay there kissing until Sophie starts crying; Mer get up quickly pulls on her clothes and runs into the bedroom to get Sophie.

Mer starts nursing Sophie as Derek stands by the bedroom door, watching them. He knows he has to do something pretty special to get her back, to have both the love of his life and his daughter. He walks over to Mer, and sits down on the bed beside her; he pushed her hair off her face. "So where are we going to take this little one today, Mer", Derek asks. "I don't know, I don't know New York, you're from here" Mer stated. "I thought when you said to meet you in New York, that you had been living here, I was shocked to see you at the airport" Derek said. Derek cell starts to ring, he looks at the caller ID, he answers, "Hey, Mark, what it is?" Derek says, "Where are you, the chief just told me that you had taken a week off, and you didn't tell me" Mark said. "Look Mark I just had a few things to sort out" Derek responded. "Like what" Mark inquired. "It none of your business, Mark, I will see you when I get back in a couple of days" and with that Derek hangs up and walks back into the bedroom. He sees Mer pacing up and down the room, winding Sophie, but he can see she is freaking out; Mer looks at him, with a look of determination on her face. Before he gets a chance to speak, she passes Sophie to him and tells him "Look Derek…what happened earlier, shouldn't have happened, it was wrong" Derek goes to speak but Mer silence him, "Let me get this out, I love you, I do, but I am still trying to sort myself out. I am not ready for this; I'm going back to Lucy's. I will have Lucy pick Sophie up this evening at 6, you spend the day with her and I'll get Lucy to bring her over here in the morning, we are flying back home tomorrow evening. Look after her Derek. Move on with your life, don't wait for me. I want you to be happy, and you can see Sophie anytime you like, just email Lucy"

"Meredith, don't do this again, please, I love you, and I don't want anyone else. I want us, you, Sophie and me to be a family. This last year without you, has been horrible. You are the first person I see when I close my eyes at that night, the first person I think off when I wake up in the morning, I need you. Derek implores to her, he has tears running down his face, matching Mer's, and Meredith just shakes her head

"I'm sorry Derek" Meredith says quietly. She leans into him and kisses him, she kiss Sophie on the head "see you later darling, have fun with daddy", she goes to walk out of the room and paused in the doorway, "goodbye Derek" she says and leaves the room. Derek stood there in shock; he can't believe she had done it again, this time only worse, saying goodbye that made it worse. Sophie started screaming, Derek trying to calm her down. Derek started singing to her, Sophie soon stopped crying and started to giggle, she sounded just like Meredith, and it was uncanny. Derek looked at his little girl, and he knew that he would find away to bring them both home, no matter how long it took.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meredith is returning to Seattle, after four years. Enjoy!**

Derek enjoyed spending the day with his daughter, he took her shopping, brought her clothes, took her to Central Park, he did contemplate taking her to see his mother, but decided against it, he wasn't in the mood to be dealing with her questions about Meredith and Sophie. When Lucy came to get her at 6, the day had gone too fast. He couldn't resist asking her about Meredith, and she told him that she hadn't seen her all day; she was surprised when Mer had called her asking her to pick Sophie. For Derek the two days went by so fast, he hadn't heard anything from Mer, she didn't answer her phone. Going back to Seattle, Derek felt like his heart had been ripped out, he didn't want to leave his daughter, he wanted to find Meredith and convince her that they could be happy.

For Meredith the two days had been very different, after running out of the hotel room, she thought about going back to the house, but she just couldn't face it, she knew seeing Derek was a bad idea, she can't believe that she had slept with him, she was suppose to be getting over him, but she knew that she would never be over him. She would always love him but she never planned on seeing him again. If he wanted to see Sophie, she would if Lucy didn't mind, get her to take Sophie to him. Eventually she made it home, Lucy was so worried about her, and Mer just went straight to her room and held Sophie and cried. It hurt so much, she missed him even more, but it was better for the both of them.

When Mer, Lucy and Sophie arrived back in London, Lucy noticed a very different Meredith; all she did was work and look after Sophie. She still attended her therapy sessions, but she wasn't the same Meredith. Over the next three years, Lucy took Sophie to New York once every three months for Derek to see Sophie. Sophie was getting more and more like Derek every day, and Meredith never stopped missing him. Meredith got back in contact with Cristina and Izzie, just after that fateful weekend in New York. Izzie even came to see her once or twice. She received a wedding invitation for Izzie and Alex's wedding, she debated for months whether to go or not, she knew that she would see Derek, and she didn't want too see him, but Sophie really wanted to go to Seattle, to see Auntie Cristina and Izzie, and so she could go and see daddy, Iz also wanted her to be a bridesmaid. Meredith couldn't deny her daughter that opportunity, as she was so excited. Mer knew it was going to be hard to see Derek again, but it was time she stopped running; she hadn't seen him in 3 years, since that day she ran out of the hotel room. Lucy agreed to come with her, for support. Mer is excited to see everyone again; she has missed them a lot in the four years since she left Seattle.

Lucy, Mer and Sophie are waiting to board, they are sat at Heathrow Terminal 3, and Mer is holding a sleeping Sophie in her arms. This is her first trip back to the States since the trip to New York. Lucy mobile rings, she looks at the caller id, she sees that it's Derek; she excuses herself from Mer and answers it,  
"Hello Derek"  
"Hey Lucy, is Mer coming" Derek ask, not sure if he wants to know the answer.  
"Yeah, she is. She would hardly miss Sophie chance at being a bridesmaid, now would she?" Lucy responded.  
"No of course not, maybe I could pick you all up at the airport" Derek said  
"That is not a good idea Derek, let us get settled then I will talk to her okay" Lucy tells him.  
"Okay, thanks Lucy" Derek says and hangs up  
Lucy walks back over to Mer, just has they call their flight,  
"Come on Mer, time to go" Lucy says to her.

"Okay, lets go" Mer says calmly.

**Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally they have arrived in Seattle. Enjoy!**

The plane landed at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, and it was a rare sunny day in Seattle, they made it through customs, and waiting in the arrival lounge for them was Izzie and Alex. They thought that they would surprise her; Mer was shocked when she saw them. She heard Izzie shout

"Meredith", Iz came over and gave her a huge hug,

"Mer, I've miss you",

"I've missed you too Iz, congratulations" Mer said. They pulled away, Mer gave Alex a hug. Mer introduced Iz and Alex to Lucy, has either had actually met her before. Sophie ran over to Iz.

"Hello, Iz" Sophie said, Izzie bent down on her knees,

Hello Sophie, you are more like your daddy, every time I see you" Izzie told her, Sophie looked at her

"Do you know my daddy?", she asked. Iz smiled at her,

"Yes I do, darling" Izzie gives her a hug and picks her up. Iz turns to Mer

"You ready to go home", Mer just nods.

"Mummy, where are we?" Sophie asks once they pull up to the house, and Mer takes her into her arms.

"This is where mummy uses to live before we lived in London" Mer tells her. Sophie looks out the car window,

"Look mummy, its daddy", Mer looks out of the windows.

"I knew this was a bad idea, how did he find out when I was coming today?" Mer asked.

"Don't look at me. I never told him" Iz said.

"Actually it was me" Lucy said. Mer looked at her.

"He called me and ask when I was bringing Sophie over and told him that we were coming over today, that's all".

"Mummy can I go and see daddy, please" Sophie asked jumping around and waving to Derek. Mer looked at her daughter and turned to Alex.

"Can you go with her please, I'm not ready to face him yet" Mer asked him, Alex replied

"Sure, come on Sophie, let go and see daddy" Alex opens the door and Sophie jumps out running over to Derek

"Daddy, daddy" Sophie shouts, when she gets to Derek he picks her up and give her a hug.

"I miss youed, princess", Sophie giggles.

"I love you daddy" she said giving him a kiss. Derek was so happy to see his little girl and he was looking forward to seeing Meredith for the first time in 3 years.

Alex and Iz walks into the house with Lucy, who has brought Sophie in with her, giving Meredith sometime alone with Derek so they can talk coz they really need too,

"Hey Mer, how are you?" Derek asks, he notices that she is trying not to look him

"I'm fine, thanks Derek" Mer replies, playing with her watch on her wrist.

"You still do that when you're nervous I see" Derek said

"Do what" Mer asked

"Play with your watch" Derek told her, causing Mer to look down at her wrist.

"You know I never noticed before, that would explain where Sophie got the habit from wouldn't it" Mer said, looking at Derek for the first time in 3 years.

"yep, she is more and more like you every time I see you, she rambles like you do too" Derek said to her.

"I've noticed, it kind of annoying at time" Mer told him

"I think it's cute, it reminds me of her mom that was one of the things I loved about her" Derek says gently to her.

"You look tired Derek; Iz told me the chief finally retired" Mer said with concern but also trying to keep to safe subjects

"It's a lot of work and practically live at the hospital these days, well I don't have anything to go home for now" Derek told her

Mer just nodded, wanting to get away from him but at the same time wanting to stay near him, she realises that she loves him more than ever. She hasn't been with anyone since Derek, but she just can't find her way back. She doesn't want anyone else but Derek, she realises that if she had stayed in Seattle they may have worked things out and it could be them getting married. With that running through her mind, she starts to cry, she feels Derek pull her close and wrap his arms around her, while she lets it out. Neither of them knows how long they are sat there for, but neither of them cares.

Mer tears eventually subside, but she doesn't want him to let her go and he doesn't want to let her go.

"Sophie said that you have a house, what happened to the trailer" Mer asked.

"I've still got the trailer and I do still live in it, but when you told me about Sophie, and I thought that I could convince you to come back to Seattle, I had a house built on the land, when Sophie and Lucy come over, we stay there, the trailer isn't really suitable for kids" Derek told her.

"How come Luce never mentioned it to me" Mer asked.

"I asked her not to tell you, I wanted to tell you if you ever let me see you" Derek replied. Mer went to say something but Derek silenced her with a kiss.

"don't Mer, not yet" he pleaded with her. Mer smiles and nod her head.

"would you like to come inside, it been a long flight and I'm sure Sophie would like you to tuck her in". Derek smiles at her "of course I would" he tells her as they both enter the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**McDreamydreamsofme asked how i manage to update all 3 fics almost daily, well apart of LKNB all of the fics i am posting are finished**. **And LKNB is almost caught up to where it is on other boards. Enjoy**!

Over the next few days, Sophie spent a lot of time with Derek, Meredith is still keeping her distance from Derek, they haven't really spoken much only when it come to Sophie. Meredith went to see the house that Derek had built; she wanted to see where Sophie stayed when she came over to Seattle; she had fallen in love with it. Watching Derek with Sophie made Mer think about moving back, she could see how much Sophie loved being around Derek, and how much Derek adored her. She knew that Derek wanted to see her more often than he did already. She thought that she would see how things went, than make her decision after the wedding.

Three days before Alex and Izzie's wedding, she decided to take Sophie to the hospital to surprise Derek. She pulled up outside the hospital, got Sophie out of the car. She stood out of the hospital for a few minutes, memories flooding back; she turned and looked across the street, and saw Joe's. Sophie looked at her mother.

"Mummy, what ya doing", Mer look at her, and picks her up in her arms and smiles at her.

"nothing baby, just remembering. Let go and see daddy" Sophie gets excited. She enters the hospital, get into an elevator. When she hears someone behind her, clearing their throat.

"where have you been Grey" Bailey asks. Mer turns around with a smile.

"hi, Dr Bailey". Bailey see Sophie in her arms.

"my my, you are like your daddy aren't you" addressing Sophie. Sophie says "daddy" Bailey and Mer both laugh.

"So, what are you doing here Grey, at the hospital I mean" Bailey ask.

"I'm just bringing Sophie to see Derek, she misses him when he not around" Mer answers.

"This is my floor, I'll see you Saturday Grey", Bailey exits the elevator.

The elevator stops at the surgical floor, Mer gets out, it feels weird to be walking these hallways again after all these years. Luckily she manages to make it all the way to Derek's office without anyone else seeing her. There is no one at his assistant desk, so Mer just knocks on the door.

"come in" she hears Derek say. She opens the door, Sophie runs over to him.

"daddy, daddy", he looks down at Sophie, and picks her up. He looks up and sees Mer at the door.

"Are you going to stand there all day Meredith or are going to come in?" Derek says motioning her to come in. Mer enters his office, and closes the door behind her.

"so what do I owe this pleasure Mer" he asks.

"I though we would surprise you Der" Mer replied.

"Well I've not had any lunch, so we could go down to the canteen for lunch" Derek suggested.

"Well, actually I've brought us lunch, I don't really want to see anyone else just not yet Derek" Mer said. Derek put Sophie down and walked over to Der, cupped her chin and lifts her head so he could see her properly.

"Whatever you want Mer, I don't want to share you we anyone else just yet" Derek kisses her lightly on the lips, goes to a cupboard behind his desk to get some toys out for Sophie, while Mer sits on the couch. Someone knocks at his door, than Mark walks into the office,

"hey Shep, want to get lunch" Mark hears Sophie giggle.

"Markie", Sophie says, Mer can't help but laugh. Mark is shocked to see Meredith sitting there.

"Grey, what are…" Mark start, before Derek interrupts.

"Mark…you promised" Derek glared at him as Mer stands up.

"Derek maybe I should go" Derek walks over to her.

"Mer, you are not going anywhere", Mark glares at Derek.

"Derek, you can't be serious, she hurt you more than anyone" Mark starts.

"Mark, shut up and get out of my office" Derek shouts, Mark is shocked, he has never seen Derek like this, Mark turns and walks out the office, slamming the door behind him. Sophie starts crying, while Mer picks her up and tries to comfort her, Derek walks over to them, pulls Mer into his arms and holds her.

"Mer I'm so sorry, he had no right" Derek tells her, Mer pulls away and shakes her head.

"Derek, he's your friend, he is just looking out for you, and he is right, I did hurt you, I kept your daughter away from you for three years. This isn't how I wanted to tell you, but I'm thinking about moving back to Seattle" Sophie starts to get restless and wanted to get down, Mer let her down and turns back to Derek, and see Derek grinning like a kid at Christmas, Mer laughs at him.

"that is if you want us here"

"of course I do, I'll have to get you a job here won't I?" Derek replies. Mer smiles at him,

"Maybe, I could go to another hospital",

"Mer, I'm chief of surgery, I would love to you to come back and work has a neuro resident" Derek told her, looking at her with their look.

**So there you go, Meredith is moving back to Seattle, she says it for Sophie but is it really. Mark was just simply looking out for his friend, since he knew how broken Derek was after Mer left.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meredith makes her decision regarding Derek, she knows that she didn't decide to come back just for Sophie. Enjoy!**

That evening, Mer is getting ready to go out for Izzie bachelorette party, she is wearing a long purple halter neck dress, and her hair is up in a French roll, she is just applying the last of her make up, when she notices Derek standing in the doorway of her room.

"Hey Derek, you taking Sophie to your place tonight?" Mer asked him.

"Yeah I am, I remember how noisy you all are when you come in, and if you bring anyone home, I don't want Sophie to hear" Derek responds, Mer can see the hurt in his eyes at that thought, she thinks to tell him that she won't because he is the only one that she wants, but she doesn't, she hears Sophie running in, she bends down to her and picks her up.

"Mummy, you look pretty" she says to her mother.

"Thank you darling, you have fun with daddy tonight, and mummy will see you in the morning" Mer tells her, Sophie looks at her.

"Mummy you not coming to daddy's" she asks, but before Mer can respond Sophie turns to Derek "daddy doesn't mummy look pretty" she asks, he smiles.

"yes, she does Sophie, mummy looks beautiful. You ready to go, princess" Sophie looks back at her mother .

"Love you, mummy" Sophie tells her before running out of the room. Derek goes to follow her, when Mer grabs his arm and turns him towards her.

"Derek, I won't be bringing anyone home tonight, because the only person I want is you, I haven't been with anyone else since I left, I love you and only you. I haven't stopped loving you, and I always will, no matter where we are. I look at Sophie and I can't believe how lucky I am, we might not be together now but it doesn't matter, Sophie's got two parents who love her dearly. I know you want us to be a family and maybe one day we will" Mer tells him, Derek looked at her, flashed her his mcdreamy smile, pulled Mer into his arms, and kissed her.

"you know I do, if that's is what you want too" Derek says.

"I would like that" Mer replies. Derek kisses her gently at first, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth, getting more and more passionate, Derek lifts her up, and she pulls her dress up and wraps her legs around his waist. They do not break away from kissing, Derek laid her on the bed, and they both pull away, finally coming up for air. He looks her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Mer. I haven't been with anyone else since you either. I want us, to be a family, I want to marry you, and I always have. I want you to be Meredith Shepherd, no one come close to you, or what we have. So instead of coming back here tonight, come home to me. I will be waiting for you, if you want too. I will do whatever you want me to do, if you want us to take it slow, we will. I love you so much, but I can't keep doing this Mer, I need you." Derek gets up to leave; he smiles at her and leaves the room.

Izzie had spent the day cooking snacks for the party; they were starting at the house, than going to Joe's. It wasn't long before Izzie and Cristina were drunk, unbeknown to everyone Cristina had hired a stripper for Izzie, so around 9 o clock there was a knock at the door, Meredith answered it to a police officer.

"Can I help you officer"

I'm looking for Isabel Stevens" he told her.

"Sure, come in", Mer lets him in and shows him to the living room where Izzie was.

"Isabel Stevens" the officer said, Izzie gets excited seeing who it is.

"I'm Isabel Stevens"

"Isabel, I hear you have been a very naughty girl" he says.

"Yes I have" Iz replied to him. You Sexy thing by Hot Chocolate start playing, and he starts dancing. Whilst everyone is enjoying the stripper, Mer uses the opportunity to sneak out the back to phone Derek.

At Derek's Sophie is cuddled up to Derek on the couch watching Enchanted, this is her favourite thing to do with daddy. Derek is dozing, when the phone ring. Sophie gets up to answer it, she looks at the caller id and see that it is her mummy, so she answers it.

"Mummy"

"Hello darling, are you being a good girl for daddy" Mer asks her.

"Yes mummy, we played princess, and watching Enchanted" Sophie told her mother.

"Can you put daddy on honey, night night baby"

"okay mummy, love you" Sophie tells her.

"love you too baby" Mer says. Sophie goes over and nudges Derek awake.

"Daddy, mummy, phone" Sophie says waking him up. He takes the phone.

"Hey Mer, everything okay?" Derek asks.

"yeah everything fine Derek, I was ringing up to see how Sophie was" Mer tells him

"Mer, she's fine"

"I know she is, I just can't help it. I better get back to the party before they send out a search party" Mer says.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, hopefully" Derek says gently.

"yeah, give Sophie a kiss from me, bye" Mer says before hanging up. Sophie starts yawning, and climbs on Derek for a cuddle. Derek lays there with Sophie for a few minutes.

"I think it time somebody went to bed" Derek tells Sophie, seeing her yawn a few more times.

"No daddy" Sophie says, looking at Derek with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at daddy like that, I'll read you story, okay" Derek tells her to get her to go to bed.

"Enchanted please daddy" Sophie pleads.

"I can't read you Enchanted, princess, Cinderella" Derek says, "okay, daddy" Sophie says. Derek settles Sophie into her bed, and starts reading her Cinderella, it isn't long before she is asleep. Derek kisses her forehead and quietly leaves the room.

Back at Izzie, the stripper has left and everyone is getting ready to leave for Joe's, Iz, Mer, Cris and Lucy are in one taxi, and Iz's other friends are in another cab. Once they get to Joe's and meet up with the rest of the party, it really gets going, by the end of the night everyone is extremely drunk except for Mer, who has only had a few to drink, even refusing tequila are Cristina tried not so subtly get down her, Mer wasn't a clear head, she didn't want to do anything that she might regret in the morning. Mer drops Cristina back to her apartment, than heads home; Lucy has stayed out with the girls.

She thought about what Derek said to her earlier, she gave the taxi driver the change of address and over an hour later, she arrived at Derek's house. The house was gorgeous at night, she could get used to living out here, she remember all the time she use to spend at Derek's trailer before Addison showed up, she loved it there, and after Addie somehow tainted it for her, she still loved it but not in the same way she use to. She find the spare key that Derek left out for her, she entered the house went up to Sophie's room; she was sleeping soundly, snoring away. She looked so beautiful, sleeping, Mer went over to her gave her a kiss on the head.

"goodnight honey" Mer whispered to her, she left the room and closed the door.

She walked down the hallway to Derek's bedroom, put her hand on the doorknob and froze; she had a thousand thoughts running through her head. Niggling doubts entered her head, maybe she had made a mistake, she remember the last time she opened a door to where Derek was, she was about to turn and run out of the house and go home, when the door opened and she saw him, with just a towel wrapped around his waist, god, he looked good, he still took her breath away, he smiled at her.

"you came!" Derek seemed surprised.

" yeah I came, maybe I should…" Mer trailed off, but still rooted to the spot, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, she felt herself get wet, Derek reached out a touched her face, like she was a dream, he couldn't believe she actually came, he pulled her to him, tilted her head upwards so he could look into her gorgeous green eyes.

**I think you all know what will be coming next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M. Enjoy!**

They both felt breathless, and even a little nervous, it had been so long since they had been together, three years, three years since New York, since they last made love. Mer felt herself get lost in his gaze, and in that moment time stopped. She felt Derek lips on her's, she opened her mouth allowing his tongue entry, she ran her hands through his curls, his hands running through her hair, they both moaned at the same time, they knew why she was here, why he had invited her over. Mer felt Derek unzipping her dress, untie the halter neck so it fell to the ground, Derek pulled away ever so slightly, looking at her standing in front of him, in just her bra and panties. She took his breath away, he had never been more in love with her has he was in that moment, and she had finally come home to him. She quickly removed the towel, not surprised at his erection, she knew that he could never get enough her, Derek took off her bra and panties, they were both totally naked, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, never taking their eyes off each other. They kissed, both of them feeling relieved to finally being together. Derek laid her on the bed, started kissing her neck at the spot, the one only he knew.

"oh Derek" Mer whimpered.

"ssshhhh, my love" Derek whispered, working his kisses down her neck to her breasts, which he flicked with his tongue, first on her left, then to the right. He could feel Mer was having her first orgasm.

"Derek…" she shouted, her body shaking. He let her ride her orgasm, Derek working his way down towards her wet centre. He let his fingers explore her, "Mer you're so wet" Derek said, he inserted his tongue, licking her clit.

"ohhhhhhh goddddddddd…I'm cumming Derek" Mer shouted. She exploded into his mouth, Derek licked her clean. Derek worked his way back up until he came to her mouth.

"I love you, Mer" he told her, kissing her. Mer smiled.

"I love you too, Der" she replied, she rewrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him onto his back, so she was on top.

"I like you on top, Mer" Derek told her. Mer silenced him with a kiss, and worked her way down to his erection, taking him in her mouth, sliding her tongue up and down and around his shaft.

"Mer…I'm cumming…ohhhhhh fucccccckkkkkkk" Derek shouted having his first orgasm of the night. He exploded in her mouth; she swallowed, and worked her way back up.

"I missed you so much, Meredith" Derek told her.

"Derek make love to me" Mer pleaded. Derek flip her onto her back, and finally entered her, Meredith screamed out his name.

"Mer you're so fucking tight" Derek said, Derek pounded into her, they both felt home, for the first time in three years they were together, they felt their souls becoming one.

"Derekkkkkkkkk…" Mer screamed.

"Mer…" Derek shouted, they both came together, one orgasm after another, both knowing they never want to be apart again, in that one act they both fell in love with each other even more, than they thought was possible. Derek stayed inside her, stroking her hair.

"That was amazing, Mer" Derek told her. they made love twice more that night, before falling asleep in each other arms, they both slept soundly for the first time in three years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rated M**

The next morning, Mer woke up in an empty bed, it was cold, Derek had obviously been up for a while, she climbed out of the bed, grabbed Derek's robe and put it on, and it smelt just like him. She walked downstairs, walked into the kitchen seeing him standing over the cooker. He only had his boxers on, he looked so hot. Mer came up behind him, put her arms around his waist, he turned and looked at her, kissed her.

"good morning beautiful" he said, Mer smiled at him.

"good morning, something smells nice, where's Sophie?" Mer asked.

"Izzie picked her up earlier, to take her for a dress fitting, and she will bring her back at lunchtime, okay?" Derek tells her.

"Okay, I love you" Mer says.

"I love you too" Derek replies. They start kissing, passionately. It isn't long before they are both naked, Derek lifts Mer up onto the worktop, he thrusts into her, making her scream

"oooooohhhhhhhhh Derek, Fuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkk, I'm cumming" "Meeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr…Fuucccccccckkkkkkkk" Derek shouts, has he pounds harder and harder into her, his cock filling her up, he pulls out fast, turns her around, enters her from behind.

"Fuuuuuuuuccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkk, Derek, harder…harderrrrrrrrrr baby" Mer screams, has another orgasm hits her, and another, and another.

Derek picks her up, turns off the cooker, and carries her upstairs to the bedroom, they make love another two times, before falling asleep, spent until Mer phone rings, Mer wakes up from a deep slumber, looks at the caller id and see it Izzie, "Iz what wrong?" she says quickly trying not to sound as panicked as she felt.

"Nothing's wrong, Mer, I was just ringing to find out if it okay to bring Sophie back a little later" Iz tells her,

"thank you Iz that fine, can you bring her back to Derek's please" Mer replies.

"sure, no prob, I'll see you later" Iz says and hangs up the phone. Mer turns to Derek.

"Iz is bring Sophie back a little later" she tells him, Derek starts kissing her neck.

"Der…stop please I'm hungry" Mer pleads, Derek smiles.

"So am I…I'm hungry for you", Mer pulls away and starts to climb out of the bed.

"Not that kind of hungry…I need food" she tells him.

Derek followed Mer down to the kitchen, and started cooking omelette's, for them both to eat, they start talking about Mer plans, Derek brings up the subject about them moving in to the house with him. Mer tells him that she isn't ready to do that just yet, that she wants to take things slow, get to know each other again and properly this time. Derek's pager goes off 911, it the hospital, he calls in and there has been a major accident, Derek tells the hospital that he will be there soon. Derek enters the kitchen.

"Mer, I have to go to the hospital, a major accident has occurred, I'm sorry", Mer smiles.

"you don't have to apologise Der…I could go with you and help", Derek looks at her.

"what about Sophie, no doubt Izzie has been paged"

"I'll put her into day care, please let me help Der".

"Okay, let go shower" Derek replies. They disappear upstairs and has separate showers, so they didn't get distracted, Mer realised she had no clothes there, just then Derek walked in with some old clothes of her.

"here…you left them at the trailer, and I brought them here when I moved. And I realised this morning and that you had no clothes to wear" Mer grabs the clothes. "

Thanks" she mumbled and got dressed.

They made it to the hospital in record time, when they got there, it was like a disaster zone, and there were people everywhere. Derek had to phone Mark to tell him that he was their but that he and Meredith was outside the hospital seeing to patients. It was an hour later before Derek or Meredith made it into the hospital. Meredith knew that Sophie was in the hospital day care; she had seen Alex, not long after she had got there, and he assured her that Sophie was okay.

Mer was scrubbing in on a craniotomy with Derek, they were in the scrub room, scrubbing in, and they were looking at each other constantly, when Mer started giggling.

"What is it Mer" Derek asked, looking at her confused.

"It nothing…really…this feels like old times that is all. I've really missed scrubbing in on surgeries with you" Mer stated. Derek smiled.

"Me too", he leaned over to her, and kiss her; Mer deepened it for a second, when they heard someone clearing their throat. They pulled away, and looked at the person, Derek just looked at her "oh…hi…Rose" and looked at Mer.

"you ready, Mer" Derek asked, Mer nodded at him. Meredith and Derek enter the OR, Derek says his mantle.

"It a beautiful day to save lives; let's have some fun", Mer smiles. She really missed this, working with Derek. Mer was lost in through.

"Dr Grey, Dr Grey, Meredith…Mer" Derek said loudly, bringing Mer back to reality.

"Sorry Dr Shepherd" Mer said.

"Dr Grey would you like perform this surgery" Derek asked.

"Seriously, Dr Shepherd" Mer replied.

"Yes, Dr Grey. I would like to see what you learnt in your three years in London" Derek told her. Mer walked over to where Derek was standing, she could tell that Derek was smiling at her. Mer did the surgery completely on her own; Derek never even had to tell her what to do, Derek was very impressed by what he saw. He always knew that Mer would become a great surgeon; it amazed him to see her work. There was a confidence about her, which turned him on, and if they weren't in surgery, he would have taken her right there and then. Derek turns to her.

"If you came back permanently we could do this everyday"

"Do what, Dr Shepherd" Mer said playfully.

"This, the surgeries, think about it Mer. Come back and work here" Derek pleads with her, softly, so no one else can hear what he is saying. The surgery went smoothly, they did two more surgeries together that day, it was midnight before they finished. Lucy had long since taken Sophie home, Meredith and Derek was so tired, they both end up staying in his office, where he had a fold down bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated M, enjoy!**

They both sleep soundly in each other arms, like they always had. Mer woke in the morning, saw Derek watching her, she smiled at him.

"You watching me sleep" Mer asked.

"Why not? You look so beautiful when your sleeping" Derek tells her, leaning down and kissing her, Derek's tongue licking her along the lips and demanding entry, which Mer grants, Derek deepens the kiss, plays with the ties on her scrubs and pulls them down, Derek is hovering over her, kissing her neck.

"Please Derek" Mer pleads.

"I love you" Derek says

"I love you too, I need you, make love to me Derek" Mer responds.

With that Derek enters her, slowly at first, Meredith arched her back to aloud him to go deeper.

"Please harder Derek" Mer begs, Derek pounds into her with so much force, it knocking Mer for six, she quickly adjusts.

"oh god…Derek" Mer screams, Derek kisses her, trying to muffle her screams.

"Oh god…Mer…cum with me" Derek shouts, they both climax together, Derek stays inside her for a little longer, until he can feel himself shrinking inside of her, he pulls out, pulls her close to him and they hold each other for what seem like an eternity. Then the phone rings, he reluctantly unwinds himself from Meredith and answers him; it is his assistant Patricia telling him his 9 o clock appointment is here to see him.

"Shit" Derek muttered, "Give me a minute and I'll be there" Derek puts the phone down, goes over to Mer, and sees that she has fallen asleep. He looks at her for a moment, not wanting to wake her.

"Mer, wake up" Derek calls to her. "What" Mer says groggily.

"We have to get dressed, the head of hospital board is outside waiting for me, and I forgot I had an appointment with him this morning" Derek tells her.

"Shit… what are we going to do" Mer says, shooting up and out of the bed, hurryingly getting dressed.

"Mer…calm down…we were just having a meeting to reinstate you has a neurological resident, Okay?" Derek says.

"Okay…love you" Mer says quickly, giving him a quick kiss. Derek opens the door, and walks Mer out stopping in front of Patricia's desk, he hold his hand out to her and shakes her hand.

"It nice to have you back Dr Grey" Derek says professionally.

"It nice to be back chief, and thank you" Mer replies, before leaving, and heads towards the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

That evening, Mer is at home trying to settle Sophie down for bed, she hadn't heard from Derek all day. She knew that he had a day full of meetings, and a surgery scheduled for this evening, so she decided to spend the evening with Lucy, and Izzie, since it was Izzie's and Alex wedding tomorrow. Lucy and Mer are telling Izzie about London, the hospital, and Sophie. They start talking about Derek, and Mer leaving.

"So why did you just get up and leave Mer, we were all so worried about you" Izzie asked. She had wondered how to approach Mer about it, since she got back in contact with them two years ago.

"I found Derek kissing some nurse in the scrub room on that day, and I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore, I loved him so much and I was trying to work on my problems, trying to be a better girlfriend. When I saw him, it broke me. I knew that he was going to be dating other people, as we weren't actually together. I had to get away; I couldn't face him, having to watch him with someone else like I did with Addison. So I left, I just got on a plane to New York, and I ended up in London" Mer told them.

"I was surprised to get a call from Mer; I hadn't seen or heard from her since Dartmouth. I had never seen Mer like it; she was still in her scrubs from the hospital. So, I insist that she stayed with me while she sorted herself out" Lucy added.

Then, they heard Sophie screaming for her mother "mummy, mummy", Mer gets up and goes upstairs to Sophie. Lucy and Izzie keeps talking about Meredith, not hearing Derek come into the house.

"Iz, I have known Mer since high school, and I had never seen her like it, Mer had always had this determination about her, she had always had this zest for life. No matter what Ellis did or said to her, she survived it. When I met her at the airport, she was so broken, and for about a week all she did was cry. I couldn't get anything out of her, for days. She didn't eat, or sleep. I was so worried about her. I had never seen her like it over a bloke before; she had boyfriends, but never an actual relationship. I knew looking at her, that this was the big one for her." Lucy said.

Izzie just nodded in agreement, while Lucy carried on telling her.

"After about a week, she was talking about coming back to the States and transferring to another hospital to finish her residency, and she swore that she wouldn't come back to Seattle. I literally begged her to stay in London with me. I didn't want her anywhere on her own, she had literally given up, I could see it and I was worried that she would do something stupid. When she found out that she was pregnant, something inside her changed, I could see the light coming back to her. She never said it, but it was like she finally had a piece of Derek that no one could touch. She continued telling her.

"Do you know why she never told Derek about the pregnancy? Izzie asked Lucy.

"She never talked about it, not to me. I know she was seeing a shrink at the time, getting help" Lucy told her.

"She was" Izzie was surprised.

"Don't look so surprised Iz, I use to overhear her at night, talking to Sophie, telling her about Derek, and how much she loved him, that one day she would find her way back and they would be a family. She was starting to imagine a future, instead of avoiding it. When Sophie was born, the first thing she said was how much like Derek she was, and that she wanted Derek to get to know his daughter. I got in contact with him, since Mer wasn't ready to talk to him. She was terrified that he would hate her to keeping him away, but I think she was also scared that she couldn't control herself around him" Lucy said. Derek walked into the lounge.

"Hi, where's Meredith" he asked.

"Upstairs with Sophie" Izzie replied

"Okay, well good night" Derek said, and left the room. He went upstairs and looked in on Sophie room; he could see Mer and Sophie cuddled up on the bed asleep. He took off his shoes, and lay down next to Mer and wrapped his arms around her. He kept thinking about what he had overheard Izzie and Lucy talking about. He watched her for about an hour before she woke up, thinking about the last four years without her. He couldn't believe that he hurt her so much again; he promised that he wouldn't after Addison. How could he think that anyone else would be enough for him, he felt so guilty for kissing Rose, no-one for him came close enough to Mer, even his ex wife, let alone some scrub nurse.

He was thinking about what Lucy said about Mer wanting them to be a family that was what he wanted with her four years ago. Thinking about it, he realised that she was pregnant when he made that speech to her outside the elevators, hisis mind wandered back to that day.

"I wanna marry you, I wanna have kids with you, I wanna build us a house, I want to settle down and grow old with you, I want to die when I'm 110 years old in your arms. I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours. I want a lifetime" he realised that he most of that with her now, he just wanted her, and he hoped that she would let him give her all that. Derek was so deep in thought that he didn't know that Mer had woke up.

Mer watched him; she could tell that he was thinking about something. She realised for the first time since their talk on the porch that he looked tired and he still looked sad. He didn't look like the Derek that she knew and loved so much. She lay there in his arms, thinking how good it felt to be back them, how safe they were. How much she had missed them. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost him when she left Seattle and when she left him in New York that day. She looked at her sleeping daughter, the spitting image of the man she loved, remembering that day when he told her he wanted to marry her, she wanted the same thing. She just hoped that he still wanted that.

Derek turned to look at her, feeling her eyes on him, he smiled at her, and pulled her closer, not wanting to ever let her go again, just in case. While never taking his eyes of her's. He could see the love in them, the love for him. They both got lost in each other gaze, they kissed. Softly. He stood up, and carried her to their bedroom, laid her on the bed, smiled at her, the started kissing, softly at first and then with more passion, his need for her was never-ending, they moaned into each other mouths. Their tongues danced with each other, both fighting for control. Neither wanted to give in, Mer started taking his shirt off, while Derek took her top off. There was a knock at the door, Derek groaned, Mer just laughed.

"What so funny, Mer" Derek asked.

"Nothing" Mer replied. Mer quickly put her top back on and got up and opened her door.

"What is it Iz" Mer asked.

"Sorry to interrupt Mer, but there is a phone call for you" Iz told her.

"Who is it" she asked.

"It's your father" Iz told her. Meredith couldn't believe the nerve of him after all this time

"tell him, I don't want to talk to him yet, I will talk to him when I'm ready too" Mer told her.

"Okay, Mer" Iz replied. Izzie turned to leave.

"oh Iz…" Iz turns around.

"Go and get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow, I'll see you in the morning" Mer tells her.


	14. Chapter 14

**It is finally Alex and Izzie's wedding Day**

The next day was Alex and Izzie's wedding, it turned out to a gorgeous sunny day in Seattle. Sophie was so excited at being a bridesmaid; she wouldn't sit down for more than two seconds. It was one o clock in the afternoon, Meredith, Izzie and Sophie was waiting for the car to arrive to pick them up and then take them to the church. Izzie was starting to get nervous, Meredith was trying to calm her down, they got into the white rolls Royce that Alex had hired to take Iz to the church, both the girls was in shock. Iz couldn't believe that Alex would do this; they made it the church on time. Meredith saw Derek waiting outside the church in his tux, and he took her breath away.

What Mer didn't know was that Derek was giving Izzie away, since she had no one else. Derek on seeing Meredith exiting the car, he couldn't take his eyes of her, she looked stunning. When he saw Sophie, it brought a tear to his eye; his little girl looked so cute in her dress. Sophie saw Derek and ran to him.

"daddy, daddy" she shouted running over to him. Derek picked her up, and gave her a kiss. Sophie said to him.

"Pretty, daddy", Derek laughed at her,

"of course you are, baby" Derek said. Sophie started giggling, just like Meredith's.

"Let go and see mommy and aunt Iz" Derek said to Sophie. He walked over and gave Mer a quick kiss, and turned to Izzie.

"You ready Iz. You look beautiful" Derek told Izzie, Iz smiled.

"yes I am". Mer and Sophie went in before Iz, and they started playing the wedding march, when Izzie entered the church. Alex stood at the alter, he couldn't take his eyes of Izzie, she was so beautiful, he couldn't believe his luck. He saw Sophie walking down the aisle, with Meredith close behind her. Meredith nods to Alex, Alex smiles back. Alex looks at Izzie, she looks so beautiful, and Alex has tears in his eyes. Derek gives Iz a peck on the cheek while she takes her place beside Alex. Izzie mouths to Alex.

"I love you", her own eyes welling up with tears. Alex mouthed back.

"I love you too". They turn and face the minister.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding on Isabel Katherine Stevens and Alexander Michael Karev. They have written their own vows. Isabel, would you like to go first". Izzie turns to Alex.

"Alex, when we first met, I didn't like you, but then I got to know you. Even though everyone told me I was making a mistake I didn't listen. After everything that first year, I still loved you, even through Olivia, Denny and George, you were always there. So I stand here today, saying these vows, and I want you to know I mean every word of them. You are my soul mate, my best friend, my lover. I will from this day forward, love, honour and cherish you. I love you".

"Alex, your turn to say your vows" the minister tells him.

"Izzie, we have been through so much together, I know I treated you badly those first few months, but I always loved you. It is a testament to our love that 4 years later we are standing here saying our vows to each other. I will always be there by your side for the rest of our lives, I love you" Alex says.

"You have said your vows to each other in presence of your friends and family, now it time to exchange the rings. Isabel do have the ring" minister asks. Isabel turns to Meredith, and Mer gives her the ring. She turns back to Alex, and the minister carried on with the ceremony. They exchange rings, repeat the rest of the vows and the minister announces them husband and wife and finally Alex kisses the bride. The reception is held on Derek's land, in a huge marquee before going off on their honeymoon in the Maldives. After Alex and Izzie leaves, there are still a few people around including Derek, Mer, Lucy, Mark, and Addison. Sophie is asleep on one of the chairs, Mer goes to pick her up and put her to bed, when Lucy stops her and insist on doing it, so Mer can spend some time alone with Derek. Mer kisses her daughter goodnight, and watches has Derek says goodnight to his daughter, when she feels Mark standing beside her.

"Doesn't that make you feel guilty Meredith" Mark asks.

"What that than Mark" Mer states.

"Well, knowing that you kept Derek away from his daughter" Mark states matter of factly.

"Mark, I know your Derek's friend, but it really isn't any of your business, so stay out of it" Mer tells him.

"You broke him, when you left, and after that weekend in New York, you broke him again. If you're going to leave again Mer, just go and leave Derek alone, don't give him hope if there isn't any. If you love him like you say you do, than don't hurt him" Mark says before walking away.

Derek walks over to her, pulls her onto the dance floor, the band is playing Unbreak my Heart by Toni Braxton.

"What did Mark says to you Mer?" Derek wondered since he saw Mark talking to her.

"It was nothing, Derek" Mer told him, leaned into him to kiss him.

"I was thinking about where I was gonna stay, when I move back to Seattle" Mer continued.

"So, you definitely moving back than Mer" Derek asked.

"As long as I can finish my residency at Seattle Grace" Mer said.

"I have already drawn up the paperwork Dr Grey, all you got to do is sign" Derek told her.

"You were being a bit presumeous Dr Shepherd" Mer said jokingly. Mer continued "anyway, what I was going to say is that I know Sophie will want to stay with her daddy, so maybe" Derek interrupted her.

"Maybe into the house with me" he finished.

"Not exactly Derek, I could stay in the trailer at night" Mer said.

"Meredith, if Sophie is gonna sleep in the house, than so will you, you can always have one of the spare rooms until your ready to move into our bedroom, I don't want you sleeping in the trailer, this house it just has much yours as it is mine" Derek tells Mer. Derek pulls her closer to him, and kisses her.

"You look so beautiful Mer" he tells her.

"You don't look so bad yourself Derek" Mer responds, they start kissing, Derek pulls her even closer to him, Mer bring her arms around his neck, start playing with his curls. Mer runs her fingers through his hair and pulls him to her, not letting go, and she deepens the kiss, she can feel his erection pressed against her. They pull away, fighting for breath, but still staying as close as possible, either not wanting to let go. They rest their foreheads against each other.

"We really need to talk Derek, we need to get everything out in the open otherwise we are just gonna have the same problems we had four years ago" Mer tells him.

"You're right we do" Derek agrees. Derek takes her hand and lead her away from the house.

"Where are we going" Mer asks.

"Like you said we need to talk, so let's talk. We're going to the trailer, so we can talk in private, no interruption" Derek tells her.

They talked all night, getting everything out in the open, apologising to each other where needed. They talk about everything that they should have talked about four years ago. Mer tells him about how much it hurt when he chose Addison, when he called her a whore. Derek tells her how much it hurt when she pulled away from him, that she wouldn't talk to him. Nothing was left out, they talked all night, there were tears, arguing but come morning they both felt so much better. Like finally they could move on together, start over with a clean slate. Let the past stay in the past, where it belonged. They felt closer to each other, and before heading back to the house, they made love, relishing the time on their own. Meredith agreed to leave Sophie with Derek while she headed back to London to sort out her and Sophie things to bring to Seattle. This was the first day of the rest of their life together.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days after Alex and Izzie's wedding, Meredith and Lucy headed back to London to sort out Mer's apartment. Both Meredith and Derek tried to convince Lucy to stay in Seattle, and to come and work at Seattle Grace, but Lucy decided to stay in London. Mer spent a week in London, to get rid of the apartment and sorting out through all their stuff, what she was going to get rid off and what was gonna be shipped back to Seattle. Meredith was dreading leaving Lucy, since Lucy had been so supportive of everything for the past four years. Mer even considered that maybe she wasn't doing the right thing, going back to Seattle. She knew that she loved Derek and Sophie loved being with her daddy. Lucy told her that she was being silly, that it was just doubts that she had to ignore them. Lucy told her that she had never seen Mer look happier than when she was with Derek. That one day she hoped to find the kind of love that they shared. She went for one last visit to see her psychiatrist, who was very pleased with the progress that she had made and how far she had come in the four years that they had seen each other. Meredith left the offices feeling very confident and happy, now it was just leaving Lucy.

Lucy came to Heathrow with her; Lucy had to leave Mer at the gate to the departure lounge. They were both upset, Mer was not looking forward to not having Lucy by her side, she tried one more time to convince her to come to Seattle. "Mer, I will come to Seattle as soon as I can get more time off. Okay?" Lucy assured her. Mer nodded her head, they hugged. "Tell Sophie, I love her" Lucy asked, "of course I will Luce, she'll miss you, so will I" Mer said. "Me too Mer, I'm only a phone call away, love you" Lucy told her. "Love ya too Luce, I'll see ya soon" Mer tells her.

Eight hours later, Meredith lands in New York to change flights, she checks her phone to see if she had any missed calls from Derek she was a little concerned because she hadn't heard from him or Sophie for two days, and that was unusual. She was just about to dial Derek's number when she heard behind her Sophie's voice "mummy, mummy", Mer turns around and Sophie runs into her arms "I miss you so much mummy", "mummy missed you too, where's daddy" Mer asked. "He's at the hoppital, nana brought me" Sophie told her. Just than an older woman approaches them "You must be Meredith, I'm Diane Shepherd" Mrs Shepherd introduces herself. "Nice to meet you Mrs Shepherd, where's Derek, Sophie said he's at the hospital" Mer asked. "He was called here on a consult, by his former chief of surgery. He asked if I would bring Sophie to the airport to meet you, before you got on the plane to Seattle, luckily Sophie saw you" Mrs Shepherd tells her. Just then her phone rings, she sees that it is Derek, "Derek, what going on?" she asks him, "Mer I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you about us being in New York, it happened so fast, and I couldn't say no. My mom will take Sophie home, get a cab straight to the hospital" Derek tells her, "what hospital Derek?" Mer asks. "I'm at Mount Sinai, call me when you are on your way, love you" Derek says before hanging up.

Meredith turns back to Diane Shepherd, "Derek asked if you could take Sophie home with you, while I meet him at the hospital", "of course I will, let get going shall we?" Mrs Shepherd responds. Outside of the airport, Mer says bye to Sophie before getting in a cab to the hospital. Derek is outside waiting for her, has soon as she gets out of the cab, he pulls her into his arms, cups her chin and kisses her. "I miss you, Mer" Derek tells her, Mer giggles "I can tell" she replies before kissing him again. "exactly what am I doing here Derek" Mer asks. Walking into the hospital Derek tells her "my former CoS called me two days ago, asking if I could come out for a consult on a VIP patient, the surgery is a very rare procedure which I have only ever performed once. I thought knowing you had to come through New York on your way back, that you might like to assist me in the OR tomorrow" Derek tells her. "I would love too, but I had never…" Mer started before Derek silenced her with a kiss "you can learn a lot from this procedure Mer", "I know but people will start…" Mer said before Derek interrupted her again "Meredith, I don't care what people say or think. You are one of the best neuro residents that I have seen in a long time, and not just saying it because you're my girlfriend and I love you and I'm bias, but because you are, and in a few years you could be performing this surgery" Derek tells her. They walk over to the elevator; it is empty when they get in, Mer smiles feeling Derek's arms going around her waist. Mer turns and faces Derek, pushes him against the wall and kisses him deeply and passionately, they both fight for control until the door pings open, and Mer pulls away, has two doctors enter, "Dr Hansell, chief" Derek says, "hi Derek, how's the consult coming along" the chief asks. "I'm scheduling the surgery for the morning, it will be a long surgery, but I'm fairly optimistic about the outcome. This is Dr Meredith Grey, she will be assisting me in the OR" Derek says to them. "Dr Grey, you wouldn't be related to Ellis Grey?" chief asked. "She my mother chief" Mer confirmed. "So you were Derek's intern?" Dr Hansall asked. "I was, but that was a long time ago" Mer said. "She right Mike, it was. Everyone moved on now, Addison been happily married for two years now, in Los Angeles" Derek says. The elevator stops, "this is our floor, Dr Hansell" Derek says, guiding Mer off the elevator and down towards the nurse's station, when Derek pulls Mer into an on call room, and locked the door, pushes her up against the wall, "Derek…what are you doing", Mer asked, already knowing the answer to the question, Derek kisses her with so much passion, it nearly knocks her over. "Like I said I miss you, and I couldn't really do this outside" Derek said has he nibbled on her ear. "Derek, we are in a hospital, which is not Seattle grace, I don't think the nurses wants to hear me have a screaming orgasm do you?" Mer said, pushing Derek away from her. Derek cocks his head to the side "Don't you dare…mister…otherwise no sex until we get back to Seattle" Mer states. Derek look at her in shock "You wouldn't" he sputtered, "wouldn't I, don't make me Dr Shepherd" Mer said firmly, exiting the on call room. Meredith makes her way over to the nurse's desk. The nurse looks at her "Can I help you, madam" the nurse asks. "It's okay, I'm just waiting for Dr Shepherd" Mer replies. "Oh…you must be one of his sisters" the nurse puts, just has Derek walk up behind Meredith and put his arms around her, he heard what the nurse said "actually Marlene, this is my girlfriend Dr Grey, can I have the Powell chart please" Derek asks. Marlene passes Derek the chart and he guides Mer to the patient room. As they enter the room, Meredith notices another resident and some interns in the room "Mrs Powell, nice to see you again" Derek say politely. "Dr Shepherd, you too. So what is the prognosis of the surgery and please call me Maggie" Maggie said. Derek smiled at her. "Of course Maggie, this is Dr Grey; she will be assisting me in the OR. I have scheduled the surgery for the morning. Do you have any question?" Derek asks. "Nope none that I can think of Dr Shepherd. So Dr Grey, I've not seen here before" Maggie asks wondering. Mer smiles "I don't work here Mrs Powell, I'm a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital, Dr Shepherd kindly asked him if I would come out and assist him, has I have never seen this procedure done before" Mer told her. She heard one of the interns mutter under their breath "yeah I bet he did". "okay than, Maggie I will see you in the morning, Dr Grey come with me please" Derek turns to the resident "Dr Michaels thank you and I will see you and Dr Weathers at 8 o clock" Derek hands the chart back to the nurse, and leads Meredith out of the hospital and to the rental car. Derek opens the door for Mer to climb in, and has Derek gets in the car, his cell phone rings, he looks at the caller id, "hey mom" Derek answers "how long are you going to me, Sophie wants to see her mommy" Mrs S tells him "we are on our way now, mom" Derek says, "okay, see you soon" Mrs S replies before hanging up. Derek leans over and kisses Mer, "I promise it will be fine, any problems and we will go to a hotel okay" Derek tells Mer, "okay, I want to see my little girl, lets go Derek" Mer says trying to sound confident.

The traffic in New York was particularly bad that day; it took them over an hour to get to Derek's mother's house from the hospital. When they arrived with a deep breathe Mer got out of the car, Derek put an arm around her and pulled her close, he whispered to her that it would be fine, and led her up to the house. Before they entered the house, Derek leant down and kissed Mer "I love you, Mer", "I love you too Derek" Mer said kissing him back. Derek led Meredith into the house, pulling her close to him, as they headed into the kitchen. Mrs Shepherd was stood at the stove cooking, "something smells good mom" Derek said, walking over to his mom to give her a kiss and a hug. "it your favourite Derek" Mrs S replied. She see Meredith standing the doorway of the kitchen "hello, Meredith, come on in, would you like a drink?" Mrs Shepherd asked. "I'm okay thanks Mrs Shepherd" Mer replied. "Please its Diane, Meredith" Mrs S said. "okay…Diane. Where's Sophie?" Mer wandered, desperate to see her daughter. "She is in the lounge, playing" Mrs S told her. "I'll show her where it is mom" Derek says moving over to where Mer is standing.

Sophie see her mother walking into the lounge she stops playing and gets up and runs over her mum, "Mummy I missed you" Sophie says giving Meredith a hug and lots of kisses. "Where Lucy, mummy?" Sophie asked when she realised that Lucy wasn't with her. "Lucy stayed in London, Sophie, but she told me to tell you how much she loves you and going to miss you" Meredith said to her. Sophie gets upset and starts crying "I want Auntie Lucy" Sophie says sobbing her heart out. "Lucy will come and see you soon darling, remember what mummy told you." Mer asks, Sophie shakes her head. "That we were going to be living with daddy and Lucy will be over to see us a lot. Maybe one day we can convince Lucy to move to Seattle" Mer told her crying daughter. Derek walks over to where Mer is sitting with Sophie on her lap. He leans over to Sophie, strokes her hair "Listen do you want to ring Lucy in the morning and speak to her" Derek asks his little girl. "Please, can I phone her now" Sophie asks hopefully, tears subsiding. "It the middle of the night in London, sweetheart, we will phone her in the morning. Okay?" Mer tells her, Sophie just nods and cuddles even more into Meredith, Derek has his arms around Meredith pulls her close to him, they sit there like that for a few minutes. Derek can't believe how lucky he is, to finally have Meredith back in his arms again, he realises what an ass he was. He knows that Mer hasn't completely forgiven him yet, that she still doesn't fully trust him. Neither Meredith or Derek see Diane standing at the door watching them, she can see how much her son loves this woman, and how much Meredith loves Derek, she just wants her son to be happy, and she can see that he is. She wants to talk to Meredith to make sure that she won't hurt him again, but she knows that isn't the right time, not just yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rated M, it is time to meet the family. Enjoy!**

That evening, they all sat down for dinner, talking but keeping to safe subjects. Derek was surprised now easy his mom was being, he was expecting her to be bombarding Meredith with questions but she wasn't and for that he was grateful, they had a long and tough surgery ahead of them tomorrow and he wanted Meredith to be clear headed. After dinner, Meredith took Sophie up for a bath, while Derek helped his mom down in the kitchen with the dishes.

"So then Derek, what going on?" Diane asks her son.

"What do you mean mom?" Derek says knowing full well what his mom is on about.

"Meredith" Diane simply states.

"Mom, you promised. Look I love her, she is and has always been the love of my life, and she is the mother of my daughter. I know her leaving hurt me, but I hurt her too, if anything it is my fault that she ran away. In the four years since she left, there hasn't been anyone else, I've gone out on dates but no one is Mer, mom. Can you just be happy for me please mom" Derek says. Just then Meredith walks into the kitchen, over to Derek.

"Hey Sophie wants you to read her a bedtime story" Mer says leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"Okay" Derek says while giving his mother the be nice look. Once Derek leaves the kitchen, Meredith turns to Mrs Shepherd.

"Mrs Shepherd I know you probably don't like me, especially after I kept his daughter away from him all these years, but he hurt me so much and I had to leave. I did what I thought was right at the time, maybe it was the wrong decision but it was the one I made. I had to sort out all my problems and issues before I could love Derek they way I should. I love him Mrs Shepherd and that has not or will not change" Meredith told her.

"Look Meredith, I can't say I was thrilled when Derek told me, you were back together, I don't want to see my son get hurt not again. But I can see how much Derek loves you; you make him happy, happier than I have ever seen him. He adores Sophie, so please do not take her away from him again" Diane tells her.

"I have no intention of doing that to Sophie or to Derek Mrs Shepherd, I promise you that" Meredith assures her.

"That's good to know Meredith" Diane says has Derek walked into the kitchen.

"She asleep Mer, she was tired. Everything okay? Derek asked.

"Everything fine Derek, can I use your laptop to do some research on this procedure for tomorrow" Meredith asked. "it up in the bedroom" Derek tells her.

"okay" Mer responds giving him a quick kiss before turning to Mrs Shepherd. "Goodnight Mrs Shepherd" Mer says before leaving the kitchen. Diane turns to Derek.

"You better keep a hold of this one Derek" she tells him.

"Don't worry I intend to mom, goodnight" Derek says to his mother, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before heading up to the bedroom to help Mer with her studying for tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, they get up for 5 am; their surgery is scheduled for 8 am. They take showers separately, knowing full well what would happen if they took one together and they are still suppose to be taking it slow. When Meredith comes down from the bedroom, Derek is cooking them breakfast, knowing that the surgery is going to take a long time. Derek is singing a long to the Clash, not seeing Meredith stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching him. Meredith walks up behind him, and put her arms around his waist.

"Morning, something smell good" Mer says.

"Well we have a long surgery ahead of us Mer, so we need to eat, sit down and I bring it over" Derek says. Meredith sits down and Derek brings over the pancakes.

An hour later they are ready to leave, they both give a sleeping Sophie a kiss and head out the door. They make it to the hospital where Derek has a meeting with Dr Hansell before the surgery who is also scrubbing in, to talk about the procedure. When Derek is finished with Dr Hansell, he pages Meredith and meets her outside of the resident's locker room.

"You ready Mer" Derek asked.

"Yep, let do this Dr Shepherd" Meredith says. On the way to the O.R they are stop several times by former colleagues of Derek's to wish him luck on the procedure. When they enter the O.R, Meredith looks up to the gallery and sees it full of people wanted to watch the famed Dr Shepherd work.

"It's a beautiful morning to save lives, let's have some fun" Derek says interrupting Mer train of thought. Derek motions to Meredith to stand next to him. He explained the procedure to the staff that is working with him, and Derek asks Meredith questions about the procedure, which she answer all of them correctly. Derek can see that everyone is impressed by Meredith's knowledge of the procedure. The surgery went well, the patient only coded on the table once, and Meredith was able to bring her back. Eight hours later, they come out of the O.R. Derek leans over to Meredith, who is so happy.

"What are you looking so happy about Dr Grey" Derek asks, knowing full well what the answer is.

"That was amazing Dr Shepherd" Meredith says professionally seeing that Dr Hansell had just walked in the room.

"That was an amazing surgery Dr Shepherd" Dr Hansell tells Derek.

"Thank you Dr Hansell, now I just need to tell the family that hopefully everything should be okay" Derek says.

"I could tell them if you want Dr Shepherd" Dr Hansell says.

"Thank you but it's not necessary" Derek responds. Dr Hansell leaves the scrub room, leaving Meredith and Derek alone. Derek pulls Meredith close to him and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You did amazing in their Mer, I so proud of you" Derek says, pulling her closer for a kiss, which she instantly deepens. Derek pulls away.

"I would love to finish this but I need to inform the family about the surgery. I will meet in the canteen Mer" Derek tells her before giving her one last kiss before leaving the scrub room. Meredith makes her way to the resident locker room to get change. She heads toward the canteen, when someone grabs her arms and pulls her into the nearest on-call room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rated M. Enjoy!**

"Derek, what are you doing?" Meredith asked, when she saw that it was Derek who dragged her into the on call room.

"What?" Derek asked, has he pushed her against the wall, going straight to the spot that only Derek knows.

"Derek, we can't" Mer protested.

"Yes we can, come on, we haven't had sex in over a week Mer" Derek says has he undoes her jeans.

"Do you want me stop, Mer" Derek says as he rubs her clit.

"Damn it Derek, how am I suppose to say no with you doing that to me" Mer responds, Mer takes Derek's scrub top off, while Derek removes Mer top and bra.

"I hope you've locked the door Derek" Mer says.

"umm" Derek responds. Derek lifts Mer up, she places her legs around his waist, he dips his cock into her, then pulls it back out.

"That not nice Derek" Mer says. Derek rammed his cock into her, kissing her to try and muffle her screams. Derek carries Mer over to the bed, lays her down while her hovers over her, kissing her, working his way down to her clit. Just then, his pager goes off, Derek collapses on top of Mer.

"Darn pagers" Derek says, standing up to check it. "Darn it" he says, hastingly getting dressed.

"What going on Derek" Mer asks standing up, pulling her clothes on.

"Its Mrs Powell, we gotta go" Derek says, quickly exiting the on call room. Mer finishes getting dressed, than rushed out after him.

Meredith is moments behind Derek, when she enters Mrs Powell's room, Derek is working on her shocking her.

"What happened" Mer asked.

"Her heart stopped again Dr Grey" Derek told her.

"Push one more of eppy, please" Derek says to the intern in the room with them. The intern looks at the cart confusingly, Meredith see this, she goes over a pick up the eppy, and puts it into Mrs Powell's IV pipe.

"Eppy in Dr Shepherd" Mer says. They managed to bring her back, Derek checks her over, and fills out her chart.

The head towards the canteen to get some food, since either of them had eaten since breakfast that morning. They get their food, and sit down at a table, just chatting when they hear from calling Derek's name.

"Derek Shepherd" a voice come from the other side of the canteen. Derek stands up to greet the woman coming towards him.

"Kathleen" he says giving his sister a hug. "

So, how come mom didn't tell me you were in New York Derek, I had to find out from hospital gossip that my little brother was here performing a rare surgery" Kathleen says.

"Sorry Kath, I've been busy. Kath this is Meredith, my girlfriend, Mer this is Kathleen my sister" Derek says introducing them,.

"Nice to meet you Kathleen" Mer says politely.

"You're are Sophie's mom" Kathleen says.

"Yeah I am" Mer says.

"You've done a good job Meredith, she is a lovely little girl" Kathleen says to her.

"Thank you" Mer responds. Derek, Meredith and Kathleen talk for the next hour, when Kathleen leaves, Derek turns to Mer.

"That went well" Derek said.

"Another 3 to go, we already know Nancy hates me" Mer says.

"She doesn't hate you Mer" Derek says reassuringly. Meredith rolls her eyes at him.

"Derek she hated me that time in Seattle, I don't even want to know what she thinks of me now" Mer tells Derek.

"Well, Nancy is in California now, so we won't see her" Derek informs her.

"Okay" Mer responds. They finish off the remains off their food, and Derek tells Mer to wait for him in the hospital lobby. Derek gives her a quick kiss, and he heads off to see Dr Hansell. While Meredith is waiting for Derek, Kathleen comes up to her.

"Meredith" Kath greets her.

"Kathleen" Mer responds.

"Look I have to admit I wanted to meet you for a while, the woman that Derek has always called the love of his life. You hurt him…" Kathleen says before Meredith interrupts "no offence Kathleen, I know you only looking out for Derek, but don't worry I'm not gonna leave again, I wouldn't do that to Sophie." Mer tells her.

"That good to know Meredith, Derek loves you so much and I can see that you do love him too. I want my brother to be happy, we all do" Kathleen says firmly. Just then, Derek walks up, behind Meredith and put his arms around her waist, giving Mer a kiss on the head.

"Kath, you better…" Derek says.

"Don't worry Derek; I'm just talking to Meredith. I will see you both soon. Oh and Derek…keep in contact" Kathleen says, as her pager goes off. She looks at her pager and backs up.

"Gotta go, bye Derek, bye Meredith" Kathleen says before rushing off.

"Let's go Mer" Derek says, guiding Mer out of the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

**Short update. Enjoy!**

Two weeks later, Meredith, Derek and Sophie arrived back in Seattle, the trip to New York went well, Mrs Powell recovered from her surgery. Meredith was starting back at Seattle Grace the next day.

When they arrived back at the house, Sophie was extremely tired from the trip, and she fell asleep in the car, so Derek just put her up to bed. Derek started cooking him and Meredith some dinner, while Mer was upstairs showering. Meredith came downstairs and was stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Derek cooking; she smiles to herself, still not quite believing that she was here with him. With the man that she loved, that was going to spend the rest of her life with and instead of it scaring her, she was embracing it. Derek turned and saw Meredith stood in the doorway staring at him.

"You okay Meredith" Derek asked slowly walking over to her. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine Derek, just thinking" Mer told him.

"Thinking about what" Derek asked, thinking he already knew her answer.

"Nothing, I don't want you to worry you. I was just thinking how about I ask Izzie to baby-sit Sophie tomorrow night, and we go out on a date, we haven't done that in a while Der" Meredith said.

"That sound like a good idea Dr Grey" Derek replied grinning.

"Okay, it a date" Mer confirmed, pulling Derek closer to her, she kissed him lightly on the lips, before quickly pulling away.

"You better check on the food, and I'll go and wake Sophie up" Mer says before exiting the kitchen. She walks into Sophie room, just has Sophie stirs. Meredith sits down on her bed.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead" Mer says gently rocked Sophie to wake her up. Sophie opens her eyes, and look at her mother.

"Mummy, we home" Sophie asks still half asleep. Mer smiles at her daughter.

"Come on, daddy done us from dinner, you hungry?"

"yes mummy" Sophie says reaching her arms out so Meredith can carry her downstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**We skip ahead two weeks in this update. Enjoy!**

**Two years later**

It is Meredith final day of residency, she is sat in the residents locker room, she is the only one there since Derek had an emergency surgery early that morning, and it made sense for Meredith to travel in with him. She is pondering over her decision about her future. She has been offered an attending position at Seattle Grace, as well as New York and Los Angeles, any other time her decision would be easy. Stay in Seattle, where her boyfriend and daughter is, but what is making her decision harder is the offer to work for a year at a new neurological institute in London, she knows it will be a great opportunity for her, but it means leaving Seattle again and Derek, and maybe even Sophie, if Derek doesn't let her take Sophie with her. She knows that she needs to make a choice soon, but she also needs to discuss it with Derek. Since none of her interns are in yet, she decides to go and watch Derek in surgery, even after all this time it still amazes her to watch him perform a surgery. When she arrives at the gallery, she sees that his patient had coded on the table and that Derek was trying to stabilise him. She watched him for about 5 minutes while he tried to bring him back but with no luck, Derek called time of death. Mer left the gallery and headed down to the scrub room, she knew that Derek would be upset over losing his patient. She saw all the scrub nurses leaving the scrub room, but no Derek, she walked in a saw Derek leaning over the scrub sink. Derek could feel someone entering the scrub room, he knew it was Meredith, he could smell her conditioner, and he stood up and gave her a weak smile. Meredith walks over to him and pulls him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Derek" Mer says gently.

"I'm okay, Mer. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be doing rounds, it your last day Mer" Derek asks.

"I had some time, I just thought I would come and see you in surgery" Mer says. Derek pulls her closer to him, and gives her a light kiss.

"Mer, the board keeps asking me if you have a decision about their offer" Derek asks.

"Where else would I be going Derek" Mer says.

"Meredith, what aren't you telling me? We promised we wouldn't keep anything from each other" Derek says, has Meredith looks away.

"Mer, look at me", Meredith keeps looking down; looking anywhere expect for at Derek. Derek cups her chin, and make her look at him. He noticed that she has been distracted for the past two weeks and he is starting to get worried.

"I've been offered a placement at the new neurological institute, that is opening in London" Mer tells him, watching him every closely for his reaction.

"Is that all Meredith" Derek says gently. What Mer doesn't know is that Derek knew all about the offer, that it was him that suggested Meredith to the board of the new institute. He wanted Mer to have the best, and to escape the shadow of her mother, he knew that this opportunity wouldn't come around again.

"Derek, it London, and for a year, I don't want to leave you and what about Sophie?" Mer says.

"Listen Mer, you don't have to make a decision yet, you have another month" Derek says before his pager goes off, he looks at his pager than back at Meredith.

"Mer I gotta go, we will finish this conservation later, love you" Derek says before rushing out of the door. Mer stands there for a few moments to compose herself, before heading to the interns locker room, to find her interns. Derek arrives at his office to see the head of the hospital board, sitting waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long, I just come out of surgery" Derek says, walking over to his desk.

"So what can I do for you Dr Summers" Derek asks sitting down in his chair, curious to know why he had him paged 911.

"Derek, we received a phone call from Seattle PD, apparently a bomb threat has been made against the city, and so the police have asked all hospital in the area to be on standby, should a such emergency happen. You should prepare your staff" Dr Summers tells him. Derek sits there for a few minutes digesting all the information that he has been given.

"Any idea if this a real warning or a hoax" Derek ask.

"They didn't say, the must think it is pretty real threat" Dr Summers go to stand up "I get back to you if I know when I know more" Dr Summers says before leaving the office. Derek picks up the phone to call his secretary.

"Sarah, can you page all the department heads and ask them to meet me in the conference room in ten minutes. Also page Meredith Grey and ask her to come to my office ASAP" Derek asks her.

"Okay, Dr Shepherd" Sarah says over the intercom.

Five minutes later there is a knock at the door, Derek is sorting through papers on his desk, about emergency procedures.

"come in" Derek says absentmindly. Derek didn't even see Meredith enter his office.

"Dr Shepherd, you wanted to see me" Mer says professionally. Derek looks up; Meredith can see from the look on his face, that there is something wrong.

"Derek, what is it" Mer ask, trying not to look panicked. Derek comes around to the other side of the desk to where Mer is standing.

"There's been a bomb threat, Mer can you call Tiffany, and tell her to keep Sophie home today. I don't want to take any risks Mer" Derek says.

"Okay" Mer says quietly. Derek cups her chin, and raises her head so he can see her face.

"I have to go I've got a meeting Dr Williams will inform you of what is happening. I love you" Derek says giving her a quick kiss before rushing out of his office. Meredith stands there for a few seconds, composing herself. She calls the nanny who is looking after Sophie, telling her to keep Sophie at home today. Mer then heads off to find her interns, wandering what they day ahead is going to bring.

**A little bit of drama.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy!**

It lunchtime, and it had been a slow morning, with all the threats; most surgeries had been cancel except for any life threatening surgeries. Everyone has felt a lull that morning in Seattle Grace, like they were waiting for disaster to happen at any moment, which they were but it didn't make any of them feel any better. Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie are sat eating lunch; Meredith keeps looking around for Derek, hoping that he would meet them for lunch, like he sometime did.

"Are you alright Meredith" Izzie asks.

"yeah I'm fine Iz" Mer replied.

"are you sure, you seemed to be in your own little world" Iz said.

"I was just wondering where Derek was, he must have had meeting or something" Mer said.

Meanwhile Derek was getting ready to go and meet Meredith down in the canteen for lunch, when his secretary told him his mother was on the phone, he knew that he had to speak to her.

"Hey mom" Derek says.

"don't hey mom me, I haven't heard from you in two months" Diane says.

"Mom I'm sorry but with everything that happened I've been distracted," Derek tells her, sitting down in his chair.

"How is Meredith doing?" Diane asked out of her concern for her future daughter in law.

"She says she fine, but I know Meredith, she stopped talking about it" Derek's tell his mother.

"What about you, losing a baby doesn't just affect the mother?" Diane asks.

"I know mom, but I'm okay, we will be okay," Derek says firmly.

"So I take it you haven't asked her yet? Diane asks, already knowing the answer.

"Not really been the right time, I was thinking about asking her tonight, but something tells me, that neither of us will be leaving the hospital tonight" Derek tells her. Derek's pager goes off 911, "mom I've gotta go, I speak to you later, love you" Derek says before hanging up, and rushing out of his office.

At that exact moment everyone's pagers went off, by the time they all made it down to the pit, the first casualties from the explosion had started trickling in. The pit already looked like a disaster zone, there were already a dozen people there, with varying form of injuries, but luckily none serious, they all knew it wouldn't be long before the more serious injuries and dead started coming into the ER. Meredith sent her interns to start admitting patients, firmly telling them not to fight over patients to access and then move them on to where they needed to go. Meredith and Alex were both working on a pregnant woman, who was bleeding profusely, both Meredith and Alex both knew that this woman was losing her baby, and no matter what they did it was too late. Alex was watching Meredith very closely trying to calm the woman down. Alex could see how much Meredith was fighting the urge to cry, the pain of losing her baby was still very raw. Neither of them notice Derek watching her, worrying that she was going to break, she had come so far in the last few months, but he also knew that her experience of losing a baby could help this woman.

Then, the more serious injured started to arrive, in a short amount of time Seattle Grace was overwhelmed, that Derek had to tell the emergency services to start taking less serious injured patients to other hospitals, as they couldn't cope with the demand. Derek had back to back surgeries that day, Meredith had 3 surgeries herself, by the end of the day, and they all knew they wouldn't be going home. Everyone had more surgeries overnight, by the morning they were winning, they had all lost patients that night but they were all glad it wasn't as bad as was expected. Meredith was glad to be taking some time off, she was exhausted, and she was looking forward to their planned holiday to Europe. It was times like this that she wished she had chosen a different career, she hadn't seen her daughter for the best part of two days, and she was missing her. Derek still had paperwork to do, and she was just too tired to drive home, she told Derek she was going to crash in an on-call room, until he finished his paperwork, before though, she phoned home to talk to Sophie.

"Hello baby" Mer said.

"mommy, where are you" Sophie asked. "Me and daddy are still at the hospital, we should be home in a couple of hours, have you been good for Tiffany?" Mer asked, she laid down on a bed.

"yes mommy" Sophie said.

"Good girl, we be home soon, I love you" Mer said to her daughter.

"I love you too mommy, bye" Sophie said.

"Bye, baby" Mer said before hanging up. As soon as she hung up, Meredith had fallen asleep, she was so tired, and she was still asleep when Derek found her four hours later.

"Meredith" Derek says, has he shook to try and wake her up. He knew that she wanted to go home and see Sophie.

"Go away" Mer said, still asleep, Derek just laughed.

"Come on, honey, I'm taking you home" Derek said, picking her up in his arms. Meredith just put her arms around his neck, Derek walked out the hospital and put her in the passenger seat of the car, Meredith was still sleeping. They got home 45 minutes later, Meredith had started to wake p when Sophie came running out,

"mommy, daddy" Sophie shouted has she flew into Derek's arms "daddy, I've missed you" Sophie said, giving Derek hug. "I miss you too, princess. Now do you want to go and wake mommy up" Derek asks her, Sophie runs to the passenger side of the car, opens the door and climbs on Meredith, Meredith wakes up, hearing her daughter, whispering mommy to her.

"hey beautiful, did daddy tell you to wake me up?" Mer asks, Sophie giggles. "I thought so" Mer whispered to her. Sophie climbs out of the car, pulling her mother out too. Once they get in the house, Meredith heads upstairs to have a shower while Derek thanks Tiffany for staying with Sophie overnight. Tiffany offers to stay while him and Meredith catch up on their sleep, but Derek tells her its fine, to go home.

Derek puts on a DVD for Sophie to watch while he goes up for a shower. As he enters the bedroom, Meredith is asleep on the bed, wrapped in a towel, he quickly gets her into her nightwear, and covers her up with the duvet. He gives her a kiss on the forehead, and goes to have a shower. When he re-enters the bedroom, Meredith is still asleep, but he see Sophie lying next to her mother, asleep too. He stands there for a moment watching the scene in front of him, then he joins his girlfriend and daughter in bed.


	21. Author's note

**Authors Note.**

Just to clear things up from the previous update, I skipped ahead two years in the time line, coz when I was writing it, I was asked to continue it the story so that when I decided to skip ahead a couple of years, and in that two years Meredith had a miscarriage, it was not at all mentioned in the story. I hope that clear up any confusion. Any more question feel free to PM me.

Kelly


	22. Chapter 21

**Rated M, Enjoy!**

Derek woke up about 7 o clock that evening, to a cold bed. He could hear Meredith and Sophie laughing in the bathroom. He could hear Sophie splashing her mother; he got up and walked over to the bathroom, and stood in the doorway, watching Meredith and Sophie playing, while Sophie was in the bath. He decided to let mother and daughter enjoy their time together, he knew how much Meredith hated not spending time with Sophie in the evenings, getting her bathed and ready for bed. For Meredith it was her and Sophie's special time, it had been since Sophie was a baby and she would get home from the hospital. Even in the two years that she and Derek had been back together, it was still her time with her daughter and Derek respected that.

Once she got Sophie settled in bed, she went downstairs to get Derek, Sophie still liked her daddy to read her a bedtime story. Both Meredith and Derek knew that this time with Sophie was special, that soon enough Sophie wouldn't want mommy bathing her or daddy reading her a bedtime story. Meredith entered the kitchen and could see Derek standing by the back door, looking out over the water, with a cup of coffee in his hand. Still after all this time, he still took her breath away; she was more in love with him than ever.

She never thought that she would get over losing their child, but his support had helped so much. She came up behind Derek and wrapped her arms around his waist, Derek turned toward her, pulling her in to his arms, has they both stood there for a moment just looking out at the water, both of them thinking the same thing. Meredith broke the silence that had enveloped them.

"Sophie wants you to read to her, Der" Mer says, still looking out of the window.

"Okay" Der replies, giving Mer quick kiss on the head, before heading up to Sophie bedroom.

Meredith was stood in the same spot, when her mobile rings. She answers it without looking at the caller id.

"hello" she says.

"Hey it's me, we are at Joe's are you coming out tonight" she hears Cris say.

"I don't know Cris, let me speak to Derek and I will let you know, okay" Mer tells her.

"If you do come out, we will be here all night" Cris says before hanging up.

Mer sits down at the table, her mind wandering back to that day three months ago. She can't help to think that maybe if she done anything differently that she wouldn't have lost their baby, she is so deep in thought that she doesn't notice the tears falling or Derek stood in the doorway. Derek wants to rush over to her and comfort her, but he also knows that it if he does she will just hide from the pain that she is feeling, she needs to grieve. He watched her, has she finally broke down, Derek couldn't stand there anymore, he rushed over to her, and pull her into his arms, while she cried. Letting out all the pain and emotion that she had bottled up over the past three months, he just let her cry. He was grateful that Sophie was upstairs asleep, he didn't want her to see her mother like this. Meredith could feel Derek holding her, but she just couldn't stop once the floodgate had opened. They sat there was what felt like hours, Derek didn't leave her side, just sat there holding her, reassuring her. Eventually she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Derek" Mer said quietly.

"What are you sorry for Mer" Derek asked gently, not wanting to push her, put hoping that she would be ready to open up.

"For losing…" Mer started before Derek interrupted her, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "Hey, look at me Mer" Derek tells her, Mer slowly lifts her head up and looks at Derek, Derek cups her chin and smiles at her

"It's not your fault Mer, you know that, sometimes they just happen, there was nothing you or I could have done any differently" Derek tells her, Mer smiles at him weakly.

"I know but it just I feel like I have failed you and our baby" Mer says.

"You haven't failed anyone Mer, you need to believe that. You have a daughter who adores you and me" Derek tells her.

"I know, I love you" Mer replies, Derek smiles and kisses her.

"I love you too, I saw you with that woman today Mer, you did an amazing job" Derek says.

"I knew what she was going through, how helpless she felt" Mer said.

"I'm proud of you Mer" Derek says, giving her a quick kiss.

"now shall move get off this floor, my bum starting to go numb" Derek says standing up, Mer giggles as he helps Mer off the floor.

"that better, I've missed that giggle of yours" he said as he pulled her close to him and he leant down and gave her a kiss, one that was meant to be quick, but Mer deepened it, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her even closer. Mer arms snaked around his neck, for a moment they were locked in that moment; it had been so long since they had made love. Derek pulled away breathlessly.

"Are you sure about this Mer" Derek asked.

"Yes, I want you to make love to me Derek" Mer answered, pulling Derek close to her, kissing him. Derek lifts her up, Meredith wraps her legs around his waist. Derek carries her upstairs, when the get into their bedroom, Derek places her on the bed. Their lips not leaving each other, has they undress, they pull away breathless just long enough to take off Derek shirt and Mer top, before going back to kissing each other.

"Mer look at me" Derek asks. Meredith opens her eyes to see Derek eyes looking right back at her "I love you" Derek tells her, "I love you too" Mer says. Derek starts sucking on her neck, working his way down to her nipples, sucking and nipping at them.

"Oh…Derek" Mer says quietly. Derek works down to her clit, flicking it with his tongue,.

"oh…fuck…Derek" Mer shouts, has she shots her cum into Der mouth. Derek licks her clean. Derek works his way back up her body, to her mouth, kissing her.

"you taste so good", Mer flips Derek on his back, she takes him in her hand, starts pumping him, has she works her kisses down this chest, over his abdomen, before taking him in her mouth.

"Mer, oh…god" Der shouts has he shoot cum down her throat.

"You taste good too, make love to me Derek" Mer says. Derek reaches over to the bedside cabinet for a condom, which Mer helps to put on. Derek enters her slowly, giving her time to adjust.

"Harder…oh god…Harder" Mer pleads, Derek rams his cock into her, hitting her g spot.

"Oh…Fuck" Mer screams has an orgasm hits her. Derek lets her ride out her orgasm, than Derek pumps into her again, both of them climaxing at the same time.

"Oh god Mer", Derek screams.

"Fuck…Derek" Mer screams. They both lay there, with Derek still inside her, catching their breath.

"I've missed you Mer" Derek says, pulling Meredith close to him.

"Me too" Mer says into his chest. Meredith lay there quietly, tears falling.

"Hey what's wrong? Derek asked.

"I'm sorry" Mer replied.

"Will you stop saying sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about. Mer, you fell down the stairs, it was an accident, and with the amount of blood that you lost there was no way the baby would have survived. I'm just sorry that I wasn't here, I should have been here" Derek tells her. Mer realised how guilty Derek felt, she had not really thought how loosing their baby affected Derek, she had been so wrapped up in her guilt and her feelings that she never even considered how Derek had been feeling the past three months.

"I never thought about how it affected you, Derek" Mer told him honestly.

"I was upset, obviously, but I was more concerned about you Mer, you scared me so much that day. I felt hopeless that day, the only other time I felt worse, was the day that you drowned. As long I have you, I can get through anything, okay" Derek tells her. Mer looks up at him.

"me too, I love you so much, I couldn't imagine life without you" Mer said to him. Derek kisses her, "I love you too, hopefully we will never have to find out what it's like" Derek says, kissing her again.


	23. Chapter 22

**This is a short update, rated M. Enjoy!**

The alarm goes off at 5 am, Derek tries to turn it off quickly so it doesn't wake Mer up. Derek goes into have a quick shower, he is about to turn off the shower when he feel Mer wrapping her arms around him.

"You left me in a cold bed" Mer says.

"you don't have work, I didn't want to wake you up. I think after last night, you need some sleep" Derek says turning around to face her.

"how are you feeling this morning?" Derek asks.

"I feeling so much better, now you know what I need" Mer says playfully.

"No, what do you want Mer?" Derek asked, knowing full well what she wanted. "You" Mer says, pushing Derek against the wall of the shower, kissing him, running her hands through his wet hair and down over his body, stopping to play with his balls.

"That's not nice Mer" Derek says, trying not to moan at her touch.

"What" Mer says innocently, giving him a sly smile. Derek rubs his finger over her clit

"ohhhh" Mer moans, until Derek stops.

"Hey, don't stop" Mer says. With that Derek picks her up, Mer wraps her legs around his waist. Derek forever ready for her, dips the head of his cock into her and pulls out of her.

"Please Derek, I need you" Mer groans.

"What do you need Mer?" Derek asks.

"I need you inside of me" Mer pleads. With that Derek enters her, pumping in and out of her, slowly at first, than going faster, Mer screams out, feeling an orgasm coming over her.

"Fuck…harder baby" Mer shouts.

"Fuck Mer…you are so tight baby" Derek shouts has he spills into her. Mer unwraps her leg from his waist and stands up, with Derek still inside of her. Derek turns her around and pushes her up against the wall his mouth on her's before pulling out if her.

"that was a great way to start the morning, we will be doing that more often over the next month" Derek tells her.

"I can't wait, you better go and get yourself dressed, before you late on your last day of work" Mer says.

"Well I'll blame my beautiful girlfriend for giving me shower sex" Derek teases her.

"Don't you dare mister, or you won't be waking up to any sex for the next month" Mer says seriously.

"Okay bossy" Derek says getting out of the shower. Meredith enters their bedroom, to find Derek fully dressed.

"I love you, and I will see you tonight" Derek says to her, giving her a quick but deep kiss.

"Love you too, have fun" Mer says has Derek goes out the door, and she goes back to bed.


	24. Chapter 23

**Another short update. Enjoy!**

Two days later, Meredith, Derek and Sophie are at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, on the way to London via New York. Sophie is really excited to be seeing Auntie Lucy again, having not seen her for six months. Firstly they will be seeing Derek's mom for a few hours between flights, Derek is silently hoping that his mother doesn't say anything about them getting married to Meredith, since his mother keeps mentioning it to him, he had been planning to ask her when she fell pregnant but after the miscarriage, it just wasn't the right time, Mer wasn't in a place to be making decision about their future, he wanted to wait until she was feeling better, and he was hoping that it would happen when they were away. Their flight was called; bringing Derek out of his thoughts.

Five hours later, they landed in New York; they had three hours until their connection. Derek had called his mom to let her know that they had just landed in New York; she told him that she stuck at home with Kathleen's two youngest children who both had the chickenpox, so she wouldn't be able to meet them. Derek was secretly relieved, he loved his mom but he didn't want to be dealing with her at this time. He hung up the phone to her, after promising to come and see her on the way back to Seattle and walked over to where Meredith and Sophie was sitting, he could see Sophie on the phone to someone, who is could only assume was Lucy, seeing how excited his daughter was. The flight to London was mostly uneventful; luckily it was a night flight, so Sophie slept though most of it. Meredith fell asleep on his chest; Derek just pulled her closer to him. Breathing her in, he never got tired of her smell, it made him feel alive. Once they landed at Heathrow, and got through customs which didn't take long, has they entered the arrival area, Sophie saw Lucy.

"Auntie Lucy" Sophie shouted excitedly, running over to her, giving Lucy a big hug.

"I've missed you auntie Lucy" Sophie told her.

"I've missed you too, baby. Look how much you've grown" Lucy said.

"Where your mummy and daddy" She asked Sophie, pulling away from her.

"Over here" Lucy heard Mer says. Mer flew into Lucy arms, having missed her so much the past few months. They were both in tears; having missed each other so much, both of them missing the times they spent together went Sophie was little. Lucy gives Derek a quick hug. They were staying at Claridges in London, has Lucy's place was to small for them all to stay. Derek had offered to put Lucy up in a suite, so that Mer and Sophie could have her around, but Lucy insisted there was no need. That they would only be there to sleep anyway. Lucy had taken the week off work, so she could spend time with Meredith and Sophie.

Derek took them all out including Lucy to a nice restaurant that night; Derek enjoyed listening to Meredith and Lucy's conversion about what they used to get up to in London. The next day, Meredith was taking Derek and Sophie to the London eye and to the Tower of London. That night Meredith was going out with Lucy and some other old friends of her that she hasn't seen since moving back to Seattle. Mer offered for Derek to come out with them, but Derek told her to go out and enjoy herself, while he stayed in the hotel with Sophie.


	25. Chapter 24

**Enjoy!**

It was two am, when Meredith made it back to the hotel; she had a quick shower, and joined Derek in bed.

"Did you have a good night Mer?" Der asked her, rolling over to look at her.

"Hey, didn't think you were awake. Yeah, it was a great night, would have been better if you were there though" Mer said, has Derek pulled her closer to him.

"You know I can't sleep without you Mer, there was no one to look after Sophie and they are your friends" Derek said before kissing her, he rolled on top of her, as the kiss intensified, Meredith moaned as Derek ran his hands down over her body, sending chills down her spine.

"Oh…Der" she moaned, Derek felt himself responding to her moans, Mer arched her back giving him better access to her neck, Derek sucked and nipped at her neck, giving Mer goose pimples, Derek starts flicking her clit with his fingers before putting two fingers inside of her causing Mer to have her first orgasm, Derek lets her ride it out, when Mer come down from her peak, she smiles at him.

"Don't stop Derek" Mer says, Derek starts kissing her again, and has he enters her, allowing his cock to be completely submerged in her, Derek starts to pumping in and out, quickly they both come to their orgasm, both moaning into each other's mouth, both trying to stop the other from shouting out, they both climax together. They both lay their breathlessly with Derek still inside of her, he pulls out of her, and rolls off her. They lay side by side, in each other's arms as they drift off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Meredith wakes up still in Derek arms, relishing their few moments alone until Sophie comes in. They lay there in silence, just breathing each other in. Derek gives Mer a good morning kiss.

"Morning breath Derek" Mer says.

"You can't talk, you taste of alcohol". They both enjoy those first few minutes when they just wake up, some time to themselves, just to hold each other, before Sophie realizes that they are awake.

"Mommy, mommy" they hear Sophie has she come running into their room, jumps up on the bed and laid in between her parents, giving her mother a big hug.

"Can we go to the zoo, please mommy?" Sophie asks her mother.

"We'll see Soph, okay?" Sophie nods, cuddling back into Meredith.

There was a knock at the door, Derek told Mer to stay in bed while he got the door. It was room service, bringing up the breakfast that Derek had ordered for them, he went to get Meredith and Sophie up for breakfast, they had a busy day that day. Derek had plans for them to go to Buckingham Palace, and to Westminster Abbey, and after Derek was taking Meredith and Sophie shopping on Oxford Street. Derek was trying to find some different for them to do, but it was difficult considering that Meredith and Sophie lived in London for four years.

After breakfast, they went to Westminster Abbey, and took the audio tour, giving them time to wander around the abbey, at their own pace. Meredith couldn't believe that she never thought about seeing this, when they lived in London. After finishing at the Abbey, Meredith and Derek decided to go straight to Buckingham palace and doing the tour, before going to lunch. Sophie was in awe when they got to the palace, they looked at the guard room, the state dining room, Queen Victoria's picture gallery as well as the throne room, Sophie was pleading with her mother, to sit on it, when Mer told her she couldn't, she sulked around her father, hoping that he would say she could. Derek had to explain to her that only the queen for allow to sit on it, that it was special. Unfortunately they missed the changing of the guard, so they decided to go and have some lunch, before going shopping. They made it back to the hotel for 5 o clock, and while Mer was having a shower, and Sophie was getting changed, before heading over to Lucy's for dinner.

They arrived at Lucy's flat at 7 o clock that evening. Lucy opened the door to them, she gave Mer a quick hug, and Sophie literally jumped into her arms. Derek was looking forward to seeing Lucy's flat; he wanted to see where his daughter lived for the first four years of her life. Lucy ushered Mer and Derek into the living room, while Sophie went to her old bedroom, which Lucy kept for her, to play with some of her toys that Lucy had gotten for her, over the years. Meredith and Derek followed Lucy into the kitchen, Meredith noticed that she hadn't changed it much; it was still the same it was four years before.

"As you can see Mer, I haven't done anything with the place, since you moved back to Seattle, I haven't had the time" Lucy said to her, when she saw Mer looking around.

"I can see that, Luce" Mer replied to her. Lucy gets Derek a glass of water, while her and Meredith has a glass of wine each.

"I hope spaghetti bolognaise is alright, for dinner" Lucy asked them both.

"That fine, Luce" Mer replies for the both of them, they make small talk until dinner is ready, Mer goes to get Sophie, leaving Derek in the kitchen with Lucy.

"Is everything set for the weekend, Derek" Lucy asks him.

"Yeah Paris is all booked we leave Friday afternoon, I still haven't told her yet. So don't say anything to her yet. Are you still able to have Sophie for the weekend?" Derek asked.

"Of course, I've been looking forward to having Sophie, I do miss her" Lucy tells him.

"She misses you too, you never know they may be over here for a year soon" Derek tells her.

"Mer said about the clinic offering her a year, has she decided what she is doing yet" Lucy asked, wandering where Derek stood on the subject.

"Not that she has told me" Derek asks, wandering if Mer has made her decision yet. Meredith walks in the kitchen with Sophie, while Lucy dishes up dinner. Once they had finished dinner, Mer helped Lucy in the kitchen and Sophie wanted to show daddy her bedroom.

"So Mer have you made a decision yet?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I'm going to stay in Seattle, I can't leave Derek or Sophie for a year" Mer tells her, quietly. "I haven't told Derek yet, so please don't say anything yet"

"are you sure that what you want, it's a great opportunity, and Derek won't stop you bring Sophie with you." Lucy tells her.

"I know, but it does mean leaving Derek, and I can't do that, not again" Mer tells her.

"it not the same situation Meredith, you guys would still be together, he isn't going to let you go" Lucy says.

"I know that Lucy, but I am not willing to move somewhere without him, I can't live without him, and I can't ask him to move over here, he's got his job in Seattle, and I would not ask him to give up his job, he loves it" Meredith says.

"So you are willing to sacrifice your future" Lucy asks.

"It not sacrificing anything Lucy, I work in one of the best hospitals in the States" Meredith says firmly. Derek walks in over to Meredith and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Sophie's asking for you Mer" he tells her.

"Okay" Mer says walking out of the kitchen. When Derek is sure that she gone, he turns back to Lucy

"Do you want us to drop Sophie over to you tomorrow, or you going to pick her up from the hotel" Derek asks her.

"I'll pick her, what time is your flight? Lucy asks.

"It's at 3 o clock, so pick her up at about eleven thirty. I 'm not telling Mer about the trip until we get to the airport, so keep it quiet." Derek says quietly. Mer walks in carrying Sophie, who is half asleep in her mother's arms.

"Derek she tired we are going to have to go back to the hotel" Meredith says to him.

"Okay" he says taking Sophie out of her mother's arms. I'll go and get her in the car, while you say bye to Lucy" Mer nods and smiles at him, before he leaves the room. Lucy gives Mer a hug, before walking her out side to the car.


	26. Chapter 25

**All of my fic should be updated by this evening, sorry about the lack of updates, I have had a really busy few days It is another short update. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Meredith wakes up in an empty bed. Sophie is giggling, at something Derek says to her. She gets up, and walks out of the bedroom; Derek sees her and walks over to her leaving Sophie watching cartoons.

"Morning" he says, giving her a kiss, and then leading her over to the table, where breakfast is waiting for her. Derek sits down with her.

"Sophie's already had breakfast, and Lucy is going to pick her up at eleven thirty and take her out for the day, I've got a surprise for you" Derek tells her.

"Der, you know I don't like surprises" Mer says, Derek flashes his mcdreamy smile.

"You will like this one, you just eat breakfast, and I'm going to go and shower quickly" Derek says standing up and disappearing into the bedroom. While she is eating her breakfast, Derek packs her a suitcase, and puts it underneath the bed, before quickly jumping in the shower. Derek fell a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"You been a while, Der" Mer says, has Derek turns to face her.

"Sorry I had to call Mark, just making sure everything is alright at the hospital" he tells him, hoping that she believes him.

"Oh" she responds, before Derek starts' kissing her neck.

"oh god Der you can't do that Sophie is in the other room, she might come in" Mer says, has Derek pushed her up against the wall, and puts two fingers inside of her.

"make it quick Derek" already feeling herself starting to cum. Derek pulls his fingers out and quickly enters her, he starts pumping into her, kissing her trying to muffle her screams, and they both climax together. Derek pulls out of her, giving her a kiss before getting out of the shower. It eleven o clock before Mer, leaves the bedroom Lucy is already there playing with Sophie. Meredith notices that there are some suitcases.

"Lucy, what's going on?" she asks, "Actually, we are off to Paris for the weekend?" Mer hears Derek say. Mer turns to look at him.

"What?" "Lucy is having Sophie for the weekend, while I take you to Paris, we are coming back on Monday" he tells her. Meredith is surprised.

"how did…" she start before Derek silences her with a kiss.

"I had it all planned if before we left Seattle, I've actually been planning it for months, I knew that you wouldn't want to leave Sophie in Seattle, being too far away, so I asked Lucy if she would have her for the weekend." He tells her, Mer hugs him.

"I love you"

"I love you too".


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry I will get back to updating more regularly, it just that I have a lot on at the moment. This is two updates in one. Enjoy!**

They arrived at their hotel in Paris later that afternoon, the flight to Paris only took an hour, and Derek had hired a limo from the airport to take them to their hotel. Meredith was stunned.

"When did you plan all this"

"Like I said back in London, I've been planning this for months" he says, hoping that she leave it there. Inside the limo, they have a bottle of champagne, ready waiting for them. Derek pours the champagne out for them to drink, Mer rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for this Derek" she says.

"After the last few months you deserve it Mer, I love you"

"I love you too" she responds. Half an hour later they pulls up outside their hotel. Derek books them in, and they led up to their room.

"Derek this is beautiful" she says, has she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. They both pull away at the same time. Derek tips the bellboy. When the bellboy leaves, Derek pulls her close to him, runs his fingers through her hair, and making her look at him.

"I'm glad you like it" he says, giving her a kiss, Meredith immediately accepts it, and instant deepens it. Her hands work down to his jeans, swiftly undoing them, while Derek's hands undo her skirt. In no time they are both naked, Derek picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her over to the bed and lays her on it, while Derek starts to lick and suck on her clit, slowly skimming quickly over the folds.

"Faster" Mer says quietly, with that Derek plunges his tongue into her even deeper.

"Oh…fuck…" Mer says reaching an orgasm.

"I'm cumming…" she says, has she spills into his mouth. Derek licks her clean, before working his way up her body giving her nips and kisses until he reaches her mouth.

"Now it think its your turn" Mer says to Derek before rolling on top of him, bringing her hand to his cock and pumping it while working her way down and taking him in her mouth.

"oh…fuck Mer", Meredith takes him in deeper.

"More please…baby" Derek says has cums in her mouth, she swallows and comes up to his mouth kissing him.

"You taste so good" Mer says to him, not taking her lips of his.

"You too", Derek says, rolling her onto her back.

"What do you want Mer"

"I want you to make love to me", Derek smiles, and dips his cock into her, than pulling her out, Mer goes to say something and Derek kisses her, has he plunges into her, slowly at first, going harder and deeper, until she screams out his name.

"Derek…fuck…"

"Fuck…Mer…" he screams, and starts sucking at her breasts, Mer starts shaking with an orgasm, Derek pulls out of her letting her ride it out, before plunging back into her, and pumping harder and harder. They both climax together; Derek collapses on top of her. They make love three more times, before collapsing in each other arms, falling asleep, wrapping up in other love and arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Derek is the first to wake, he watches Mer asleep, her snores filling the room, he thinks how lucky he is, he needs to wake her soon, he has a full day of plans but he doesn't want to wake her just yet, he wants watch his beautiful girlfriend. After about 5 minutes, he leans over her, and gives her a kiss, Meredith starts stirring, Derek kisses her again, which she deepens as her arms goes around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Good morning, my love", Derek says to her.

"Morning, what time is it?" Mer asks him.

"It's just after 7, but we have a full day ahead of us Mer" Der tells her, and Mer groans, hiding her head under the pillow.

"We only had three hours sleep"

"I know, but we might get a nap in this afternoon, now you go and get a shower" Derek says. Mer gets out and goes into the bathroom, while Derek makes a couple of phone calls. Derek has just got off the phone from Mark, when Mer gets out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Mer asks.

"Just Mark, I wanted to make sure my hospital was still standing" Derek tells her.

"oh, you're suppose to be on vacation Der" Mer said, with disappointment evident in her tone.

"Hey, don't be like that Mer, Mark got it under control, but I can't help but worry, I won't be phoning him down until we get back to the States, I promise" Derek says, pulling her onto his lap.

"Okay" she replies resting her forehead against his. They sit like that for a few minutes, get lost in each other's gaze, until the Derek's mobile rings.

"I need to get dress, anyway" Mer saying standing up and walking over to her suitcase.

"Hey mom", Derek says.

"Hi Derek, so have you ask…" Diane says.

"Not yet, I will let you know, mom, do you want to speak to Meredith?" Derek asks.

"Not this time, send her my love, and I'll see you soon, bye" Diane says before hanging up. "Mom sends you her love Mer, I'm going to get into the shower" Derek says, has he walks into the bathroom, and closes the door behind him.

They leave the hotel at 9 am; they get a cab to the Arc de Triomphe, then on to Notre Dame, before stopping on the Left Bank for lunch. They find a small bistro to have lunch. Derek takes Meredith shopping for the afternoon around the shops and boutiques. While Meredith is in one the boutiques trying on clothes, Derek goes into Cartier, to pick up another part of her surprise. They get back to their hotel at 4 pm; they are both exhausted, so they both decide to get some sleep.


	28. Chapter 27

Meredith knows that Derek is planning on taking her out some this evening but he won't tell where they are going. They both fall asleep in each other arms. Meredith wakes up first, she leave Derek asleep in the bed, while she goes and have a shower, because she knows that if she wakes him; he will want to shower with her, but they don't have the time for sex. By the time she gets out of the shower, Derek is already awake. As she opens the bathroom door, she feels his arms go around her waist.

"You showered without me" Derek says with a sour look on his face, Mer laughed at him.

"yes I did, otherwise we would never get out the shower Der, and we would be late for whatever this surprise is" Mer says to him, Derek smiles at her.

"I love you" he says before going into the bathroom.

Derek emerges from the bathroom, 45 minutes later. Meredith is stood in front of the dressing table fixing her earrings, she doesn't see Derek exiting the bathroom. Derek stands their rooted to the spot, has she turns around to face him, she takes his breathe away. Meredith finally sees him, she smiles at him.

"What", she asks, seeing the look on his face.

"Do I look stupid" she wonders.

"God, no Mer, you look stunning, so beautiful" he says has he strides across the room, and cups her face, bring her eyes to his, he leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips, a giggle passes Mer lips.

"You don't so bad, yourself Derek".

"I've got a present for you to wear tonight, darling" Derek says pulling out a box, and giving it to her, she opens the box and gasps when she was inside it.

"Derek it gorgeous", Mer says in shock.

"Let's put it on" Derek says has he takes the necklace out of the box and put it on her, turned her to face the mirror on the dressing table.

"You look even more beautiful Mer", Mer turns to him, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't deserve you Derek, I love you so much" Mer says, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes you do Mer, you deserve everything, I love you too, more than words can say" Derek says giving Mer a kiss, which gets more and more passionate each passing moment. Derek is the first to pull away.

"Mer, if we don't stop now, we will not make our reservations"

"I need to redo my make up" Mer says turning away from him to re-fixing it, she was glad that she didn't wear much make up so it would take long.

Ten minutes later, they left the hotel; a cab was waiting for them. Five minutes later, they arrived at the Eiffel Tower. Derek paid the cab driver, giving him a generous tip, before helping Meredith out of the cab, and led her towards the Eiffel Tower.

"I feel really overdressed Derek" she says to him.

"You're not, Mer, trust me" Derek kisses her lightly. They make their way up to the second floor of the Eiffel Tower, allowing them to see 360 degree of Paris at night. Derek leads Mer over to the elevator, which takes them to the top of the Eiffel Tower, they go outside to the observation deck. The view is breathtaking.

"Meredith I brought you here for a reason tonight" Derek starts. Meredith turns to look at him.

"Meredith I know I have said this before, but I am going to say it again I am truly sorry for all the hurt and pain that I cause you that day" Meredith start to say something.

"Please let me finish" Derek implores her. Mer nods her head motioning him to continue.

"When you left, I felt like my life had ended, all I could think was how much I loved you and how stupid I was for letting you go. Standing outside the elevator that day when I told you that I wanted to marry you, and have kids with you, and I wanted to die in your arms, I meant every word of it, than I said the most stupid thing. When you gave me another chance two years ago, which I didn't deserve, I vowed that I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You needed to learn to trust me again, and I think we are finally there. On this day 7 years ago, you walked into Joe's and changed my life, now on the same day 7 years later I'm asking you to change my life again." Derek gets down on one knee, pulling out a box.

"Meredith Grey, will you marry me".


	29. Chapter 28

**What will Meredith answer be? And I hate that I can't post images over here. Enjoy!**

Meredith is speechless, she was not expecting it, although they had discussed marriage on and off over the last two years, she was still not expecting it now.

"Yes" Mer says, Derek puts the ring on her finger, Meredith throws her arms around him, Derek pulls her close to him, kiss her, Meredith instantly deepens it. They are both ecstatically happy.

"I love you" Meredith tells him, when she pulls away, looking at her ring.

"It's beautiful Derek"

"I'm glad you like it Mer, I love you too."

"You know what Derek" Mer says.

"What" Derek asks.

"We are up here on our own," Mer stated.

"Yeah" Derek says completely clueless. Mer starts kissing him, and her hands wander down to his trousers.

" Mer, we have reservations"

"So you are telling me that we can't have sex" Meredith says, just has more people walk out on the observation deck.

"I don't think it a good idea, not with all these people around" Derek says.

"Than goes and eat then" Meredith says, a little disappointed but so happy. She can't believe that she is going to be getting married to the love of her life. They get into the limo, Meredith can't stop looking at her ring, Derek's watching her, he is thrilled that she is so happy, it meant to do this months ago, but then they lost the baby.

"I love you Derek" Meredith says, bringing Derek out from his thoughts. He leans over to kiss her, pulls her closer to him.

The kiss gets more and more passionate, Derek pulls Mer on top of him, pulling her dress up, he moves her panties to one side has Meredith unzips his trousers, his cock springing free. Meredith moves her hips off Derek, hovering over his cock; she sits down on top of his cock slowly, until his length fills her completely. She moves her hips up and down has Derek attacks her neck with kisses, has Mer throws her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh…god" Meredith shouts out, Derek pulls her to him, kissing her mouth, has she screams his name, to try and muffle both of their screams.

"Fuck…Mer" Derek screams into her mouth has she rides him. They both cum at the same time, Meredith stay on top of him, kissing him before leaving her hips, coming off him.

"I love you too Mer" Derek says kissing her, has he zips up his trousers, and Mer pulls her dress down, has they stop. The limo driver opens the door; Derek climbs out first, helping Meredith out of the car.

"Thank you" Derek said to the limo driver, has he rested his hand in the small of Meredith's back; he guided her into the restaurant.

"Bonjour" the headwaiter said.

"Bonjour, Réservation, pour Shepherd" Derek told him.

Oui, Venir avec moi" (come this way) he says, they follow the waiter towards the back of the restaurant. Derek pulls the chair out for Meredith, she sit down; Derek goes around to the other side of the table and sits down. The waiter heads them the menus.

"Would you like drink" he asks them in French.

"Votre plus coûteuse bouteille de champagne, s'il vous plait" Derek asks (Your most expensive bottle of champagne)

"Oui" and the waiter leaves.

"Thank you Derek for this, it means a lot" Meredith says happily, "you deserve it Mer, we'll been through a lot of the past two years, and we are still here. I can't wait for you to be my wife, Meredith, that is all I wanted for the past 7 years." Derek tells her. The waiter comes back with their bottle of champagne.

"are you ready to order, hors de oeuvres" he asks.

"I'll have the sadale de gambas au pomelos, avocet de sucrine S'il vous plait (bay prawns and pomelo, avocado salad) " Meredith ordered.

"Saumon mi-fume, endive et pomme fruits" (smoked salmon with endive and apple) Derek ordered.

"Et les plats" waiter asked.

"Blanc de volaille fermiere, legumes de saison, sauce foie gras, Garcia" (roast chicken breast, seasonal vegetables, foie gras sauce) Mer ordered and Derek ordered the

"bar portion roti, legumes aux aromates et vinaigrette aux olives" (sea bass, vegetables with aromates and vinaigrette with olives)

Once they finished their meals, the waiter comes over to ask if they wanted dessert, they both decided to skip dessert and go back to the hotel. They wanted to make the most of the time they had left in Paris.


	30. Chapter 29

**Very short update but Enjoy!**

The next two days in Paris flew by, before they knew it, it was Monday and they were getting ready to leave the hotel and fly back to London. They both enjoyed spending the time just the two of them, but they both missed Sophie. Sophie was so happy to see her mummy and daddy. They were flying to Italy for a week the next day before heading to New York for a few days before returning to Seattle. Derek had rented a house on Lake Como for them, and they were looking forward to spending time together has a family. London and Paris had been hectic, trying to see everything, so Italy was relaxing, most days, spent by the pool in their villa.

They went out for dinner every night, and they just enjoyed their time together. They had been in Italy for three days, when Derek noticed that Meredith was throwing up a lot; Meredith tried to keep it from Derek for as long as she could, not wanted to spoil the vacation. Meredith was leant over the toilet. Derek came in, having woken up, and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It must have been something I ate" she mumbled.

"I had the same thing last night, I'm fine" Derek told her, wandering if she was telling him the whole truth. Meredith stood up and went over to the sink, to brush her teeth.

"I'm fine now Derek, go back to bed, I'll be back in a moment" Meredith turned to him.

"It 4 o clock in the morning", Derek walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the top of her head before going back into the bedroom. A few moments later, Meredith climbed back into the bed, and snuggled up to Derek who pulled her close to him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Two days later they were due to fly back to the States; they were spending a few days in New York seeing his mother before flying back to Seattle. Diane was thrilled that Derek finally asked her to marry him, she had been waiting for this for months, she noticed that Meredith wasn't feeling well, that she kept being sick. She pulled Meredith aside one morning while Derek was upstairs in the shower.

"Are you pregnant, Meredith?" Diane asked, Meredith stopped what she was doing.

"I think so, I'm waiting until I get back to Seattle to find out for sure. I haven't said anything to Derek yet, I don't want to tell him, and it turns out I'm not, I don't want too disappoint him" Mer says to her.

"I don't think you can ever disappoint him, Meredith. But, I can understand, I won't say anything" Diane tells her.

"Won't say what, mom?" Derek asks has he walking into the kitchen, walking over to his fiancée.

"Girl talk, dear" Diane replies, has Derek gives Meredith a quick kiss. As Diane watches them, it reminds her of her late husband. Meredith giggles has Derek whispers in her ear, both of them forgetting that Diane is in the room, Diane leaves the room with tears in her eyes.


	31. Chapter 30

**Only a couple more update left of this story. Enjoy!**

Once they arrived back in Seattle, Meredith and Derek get settled back into the house. Meredith arranges an appointment with Izzie for the next day, and an appointment with the hospital board about her decision of where she is going to be accepting her attending position, she decided that she was definitely staying in Seattle. They were all tired from all the travelling of the past three weeks that they all ended up having an early night, with Sophie in between them. The next day, Derek stayed home with Sophie while Meredith went to see Izzie at the hospital. Derek knew that she had an appointment with the board; she told him that morning that she was staying in Seattle, he wasn't surprised, he would have supported her whatever she decided to do.

Meredith found Izzie quickly, Izzie ushered her into an exam room.

"What can I do for you, Meredith" Izzie asked.

"I need you to take some bloods Iz, I think I'm pregnant, I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet, and I don't want Derek to know until I know for sure" Meredith tells her.

"Okay, I'll take some bloods and order them ASAP. How long you going to be at the hospital for?" Izzie asked.

"I have a meeting with the board in 30 minutes; I can hang around for a while after." Mer says, Izzie takes her blood.

"I will call you when I have the results" Izzie says.

Meredith is on her way to the see the board, when her mobile rings. She sees that it is Derek.

"Hi" she answers.

"Have you finished" he asks."I'm just on my way to see them now, than I should be home. I stopped to see Izzie" she tells him, knowing that he would be wondering why she left so early.

"Okay, so the hospital still standing than" he asked.

"Yeah its still standing"

"Tell Shep I'm hurt" Mark says coming up behind Meredith, Mer jumps.

"Damn it Mark, you scared me" Meredith says turning around to face him.

"Bye Derek" she says hanging up.

"So I see Shep finally did the deed" Mark said referring to her engagement ring.

"Like you didn't know about this Mark" Meredith says.

"He had been planning to ask you for months…" Mark said trailing off, realising what he just said.

"Oh…I've gotta go, I'll see you later Mark" Meredith walking off. Meredith came out of her meeting, and sat in the canteen, nursing a cup of coffee, while she waits for Izzie to call her telling her she has the results. She is lost in thought; she doesn't notice Lexie sitting down.

"Congratulations, Meredith" Lexie said to her, bringing Meredith back to reality.

"Thanks Lexie" she says.

"Look Mere…" Lexie starts before Meredith mobile goes off.

"I've got to go Lex" Meredith says.

Meredith gets home to find Derek and Sophie asleep on the sofa, she stands there watching them, and it warmed her heart to see them like that. She was dreading going back to work, she had loved the past three weeks, the three of them, it almost made her not want to go back to work. She loved waking up in Derek arms every morning, and enjoy being their for a little longer, instead of them rushing around to get to work. She left them there while she went upstairs and get a shower. When she came back down, Derek was in the kitchen, starting dinner.

"Hey" Derek said giving her a smile.

"When did you get back"

"About an hour ago, you were asleep so I got a shower" she told him.

"Did the meeting go okay?" Derek asked.

"It was fine, I also went to see Izzie" Meredith said.

"I did wander why you had been gone so long. Did you have a nice chat with her"

"I went to see her in a professional capacity" Meredith told him. Derek stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm pregnant" Meredith said to him.


	32. Chapter 31

**This is the second to last update, Enjoy!**

**Seven months later**

Meredith was stuck at home; she was ready to pop at any moment. She just wanted the baby out of her now, she had been stuck at home on bed rest for the past two months and she was ready for the baby to be born. She prayed that the baby would be healthy, after the scares that she had the past couple of months. Diane came out to help her with Sophie while Derek was at work. She had been having backache for the few hours, she felt a sharp pain, and a gush of water just has Diane walking to the bedroom. She could see the look of pain on Meredith face.

"I think the baby is coming"

"Okay, deep breathes. Let's get you to the hospital" Meredith goes to get up, but collapses back on the bed.

"I can't move" Mer says.

"Yes you can, we need to get you to the car, and to the hospital" Diane tells her firmly.

"I need Derek" Mer says with tears running down her face.

"I will call him," Diane says. Meredith managed to make it to the car, before the next contraction hit her. Even thought she had been through this before, Meredith was scared. She wanted Derek; they made it to the hospital inside of 30 minutes. Derek had Izzie their waiting for her since he was stuck in surgery for the next three hours. Both Izzie and Diane tried to calm her down, but all she wanted was to feel Derek arms around her telling her that it would be okay. He had missed out on Sophie birth, because she was too damn stubborn, it wasn't going to happen again.

Derek was half way through a emergency surgery when he pager went off, when the intern assigned to his case told him that it was 911, that Meredith was in labour, he was panicked, he didn't want to miss the birth of his child. He had missed the birth of Sophie, so he was determined not to let it happen again. He knows that it was his fault that he didn't get to see Sophie being born, so he didn't want to make the same mistakes again. Derek got his intern to go to the nurse station and try to page any other neurosurgeon on his rotation to take over his surgery, but typically there was no one available. So Derek had asked Izzie to make sure that she stayed with her until he could get to her. Telling her to keep him informed every step of the way. Derek knew that he had roughly three hours of surgery left; it was a delicate procedure, so he couldn't afford to rush it.

Izzie was trying to reassure Meredith, that Derek would make it on time. Izzie was thankful for Derek's mom being there to help her. Meredith was refusing pain meds, which Izzie didn't think was a good idea. In between each contraction, Meredith was asking for Derek, none of them could calm her down, they needed to calm her down cause the baby was going into distress. Izzie knew that the only person that could calm her down was Derek, but he was stuck in surgery. She managed to get him on the phone, she had to tell him, except for that the baby wase in distress, and he didn't that worry on top of it all.

"Hey baby", Derek said to her.

"Derek, I need you" Meredith said, in between sobs.

"I am nearly finished here, you need to calm down" he said

"I can't do this on my own", she said, sobbing into the phone.

"You are not on your own, Meredith. Izzie with you and my mom, and I will be there soon. You need to calm down for our baby. Meredith tears start to subside, just has a contraction hits her.

"Just breathe baby" he tells her.

"keep breathing",

"I love you, you're doing great"

"I'm sorry Derek, I know your in the middle of surgery, I love you too" Meredith says to him felling a lot calmer.

"I've got an hour left, will you be okay till then" Derek asks her. "I will", "good, pass me back to Izzie, love you" he tells her, she passes him back to Izzie has another contraction hits her.

An hour past and Derek still hasn't arrived yet, she is starting to panic again, she is ready to push but she doesn't want Derek to miss it.

"Meredith, you have got to start pushing" Izzie tells her.

"No I can't Derek isn't here yet" Mer pleads with her.

"Meredith listen to me, if you don't start pushing, we will have do a c-section. The baby need to come out, now" Iz tells her sternly.

"Okay, okay" she says has she starts to push.

"Okay, you ready to try again", Meredith starts to push again

"I can see the head Mer" Iz says, just then Derek rushes into the room and over to Meredith

"I'm sorry baby" he says stroking her hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"About bloody time" she snaps at him

"Right Meredith one last push". She pushes one last time, and a small cry fill the air.

"It's a boy Mer" Iz tells them. Derek has tears running down his face, so grateful not too have missed this. Izzie bring their little boy over to them, and put him on Meredith chest.

"There you go", Derek can't take his eyes of his son.

"I'm so proud of you Meredith, I'm so sorry I wasn't here through it all" Derek says, Meredith puts her finger to his lips.

"It doesn't matter, you were here when it mattered, I love you" she tells him.

"I love you too". Watching them brings a tear to Izzie's eye, she can see how happy they are, she hates to disturb them but she must.

"Meredith, Derek I need to run some tests make sure everything is okay, I will bring him straight back after, I promise" Izzie tells them.

"Okay, bye bye Leon, mommy and daddy will see you soon" Meredith says to her son, giving him a kiss on the forehead, before handing him over to Izzie. Meredith yawns, Derek pulls her close to him.

"You're tired, get some sleep I will wake you when Izzie bring him back" Derek tells her. It doesn't take long for Meredith to fall asleep. A couple of hours later, Izzie bring Leon back to his parents. She passes him to Derek, Meredith is still asleep.

"Everything is fine Derek, he is perfectly healthy" Izzie says happily.

"Thank you Izzie". Derek goes and wakes Meredith up to give her the good news. There is a knock at the door, it Derek's mom with Sophie. Sophie climbs onto the bed to see her baby brother.

"Hello, Leon, I'm Sophie your big sister" Sophie says, giving him a kiss. Derek stands back, and watches his fiancée, daughter and son together; he can't believe how lucky he is.

**Last update to follow.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Here it is the last update, I want to say thanks for all your reviews, this was the first story I ever wrote. Enjoy!**

**Four months later**

Finally the day of the wedding arrives; it turns out to be a gorgeous sunny day in Seattle, which is lucky since the wedding is outside. Derek spent the night before at Mark's while Meredith stayed at the house with Lucy and Sophie. Derek's mom and sisters, Kathleen, Nancy, Amy and Suzie arrived the day before; they were staying at the Archfield, cause Derek didn't want Meredith getting stressed out to much. Derek had Leon with him for the night, so Meredith could get some rest. It was Meredith first night away from Leon since he had been born, at first she didn't want to let him take him, but she could see Derek's point.

This was the day that he had been waiting for since the first moment he met her, if he hadn't screwed up 7 years ago, they would have been married a long time ago. He felt very different about this wedding unlike his first wedding, he wasn't nervous; he didn't want to run away, this felt like forever this time. It couldn't wait for her to become his wife. He picked up his phone and sent her a text, just has Leon started to cry, ready for his feed. They had just started him on solids, so Derek gave him a bottle, before feeding him mashed banana, which seemed to be his favourite.

Meredith woke up that morning to an empty and cold bed, she missed Derek last night, it was her first night away from him in 3 years and she missed waking up in his arms. She looked over at her dress, and couldn't believe that after all these years, she was about to marry the love her life. She thought back to that day, when she ran and wished that she had heard him out, that they could have been married a long time ago. She couldn't wait to become his wife; she couldn't wait to see him standing at the bottom of that aisle waiting for her. She heard her phone beep with a text; it was from Derek _I miss you…can't wait for you to become my wife. I love you._

It made her smile, she was just about to reply went Sophie came in.

"mommy, mommy" she said excitedly.

"Hey sweetheart" Meredith says has Sophie give her mother a hug.

"Good morning Mer" Lucy says bring her breakfast in bed.

"Lucy, you didn't…" Mer started before Sophie put her hand over her mother mouth.

"Mommy, be quiet. Eat breakfast, and I'm running you a bath" Sophie says leaving her mother gob smacked, as she runs into the bathroom. Lucy laughs, just has the doorbell rings, she sets the tray down next to Meredith while she answers the door.

Meredith finishes her breakfast, Sophie comes back into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Come mommy" she says, pulling her mother out of bed into the bathroom. Meredith was surprised when she got into the bathroom; Sophie had run her a bubble bath.

"Ah sweetie, you didn't have to do that" Mer said to her.

"I wanted too mommy, you have your bath" Sophie said, leaving her in the bathroom. An hour later Meredith got out of the bath, and put on her robe, she walk into their bedroom, and saw Suzie, Derek's younger sister, who was a hairdresser.

"Hey Mer, I'm going to do your hair for today" Suzie said giving Mer a smile.

It is now 12 pm, the wedding starts in an hour, Derek has just pulled up to the guest house, the wedding starts at 1 pm. His mother and sister except for Suzie, is waiting for him, one by one he gives them all a hug, so does Mark, who is Derek's best man.

"How's Meredith?" he asks his mother.

"I haven't seen her, Derek, but I'm sure she is fine. Who is walking her down the aisle?" she asks him.

"She is walking herself mom" Derek tells her. Mark comes over to Derek.

"Are you ready to go" he asks him.

"Yes, let's go" he says, he goes and picks up Leon, and the guests are starting to arrive. It only a small wedding, just friends and family, Bailey is the first to arrive with her husband Tucker, with their two children, than Izzie, Alex and the twins arrives. Cristina and Joshua, Lexie and George, Molly and her husband with Laura and Mark's wife Erica with Timmy, and of course Derek's mom and sisters with their husbands and kids.

Derek is stood up front with Mark, he can't wait to see Meredith in her dress, Izzie is holding Leon  
the wedding march starts playing, Lucy comes down first, with Sophie behind her. Derek smiles at his daughter, can't believe how beautiful she looks.

Then he sees Meredith, she takes his breathe away. Meredith had never felt so sure of herself, has she was in that moment. Has she turned to walk down the aisle, she saw him there waiting her. it felt like time stopped, he looked so handsome in his tuxedo, she smiles at him, has she reached the end of the aisle, and took his hand, she felt electricity, that after 8 long years she was exactly where she meant to be, side by side with him, the love of her life.

**THE END**


End file.
